Nuevo lugar, nueva vida
by PK-Love-Alpha
Summary: Mi nombre es Toon Link. Ingresaré a una nueva escuela donde hay de todo tipo de personas. Conoceré a mis amigos que formarán parte de mi familia y las estúpidas aventuras que tendremos. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar en mis días como estudiante; ¿Conocer el amor quizá? Rated T por seguridad. Main [PopoXToon]. [NessXLucas] [MegaManXVillager]
1. Chapter 1

_Antes que nada, esta será mi primera historia en__ español__ aquí en  
Esta será novela tipo escolar de Super Smash Bros.  
La pareja la cual tomará parte aquí será [PopoXToon Link], algo de [NessXLucas], [Villager(M)XMega Man] y muy leve de otras. Espero les guste, tratar_é_ de hacer unos cuantos 16 capítulos, y si esto resulta bien, tal vez tenga secuela. __*Contiene Spoilers de otros juegos*_

_PD._ Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el plot de la historia. *Nintendo/Capcom*_

**Toon Link P.O.V**

**Cap. 1**

A pesar de solo ser un adolescente, sé cómo es tener que dejar aquellos que alguna vez formaron parte de mí por culpa de una estúpida mudanza. Sin embargo, lo curioso es que mis padres no vienen conmigo. ¿Acaso es normal tener que vivir solamente con tu hermano mayor en un departamento? Para mi propio concepto, así no es como un hijo debe crecer en una familia de cuatro integrantes.

Está bien, vamos al punto de esto; ¿Mi nombre quieres saber? Bueno, puede parecer algo tonto, pero supongo que mis padres no tuvieron elección, más que tomar el nombre de mi hermano mayor y agregarle una palabra que traduciéndolo de inglés a español esto signifique "caricatura". Mi nombre es Toon Link, pero normalmente me llaman Toony. No soy de estatura alta a pesar de tener 14 años de edad; mi estatura no es de algo que me sienta muy orgulloso, mis "compañeros" de antiguas escuelas solían burlarse de esto, por lo cual terminaba teniendo uno o dos amigos en todo lo que daba del ciclo escolar y siendo sincero, yo tenía la sensación de que no eran verdaderos.

Aún sigo sin tener idea de por qué tengo que mudarme de nuevo y sin mis padres, además, ¿qué no están hartos de ya haber tenido que dejar distintos lugares más de tres malditas veces?

¡Casi lo olvido! Creo que soy muy distraído, no sé, supongo que sí, en fin, al lugar el cual mi hermano y yo nos estamos mudando es llamado "Smashville". Tengo conocimiento en otros idiomas, y uno de esos es que yo soy bilingüe y ese "tal" lugar al cual vamos, suena a que solo se dan peleas o golpean cosas sin razón alguna. No me siento cómodo escuchando ese nombre.

-Oye-. Dije casi recostado totalmente en el asiento delantero. – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto falta para llegar?-. Mi cara mostró irritación, y llevé mi cabeza al lado contrario para ver el camino que se encontraba a mi derecha.

-¿No te enseñaron modales? Dijo Link sin quitar la mirada del camino. –Te contestaría, pero ya sabes, nunca debes ser amable con alguien que no te respeta-. Terminó mostrándome autoridad y esa forma típica de hacerme enfadar fácilmente.

-Lo siento, ¿Si?- Puse mi mano en mi cara y di un fuerte suspiro. -¿Me podrías decir cuánto falta para llegar por favor?- Pude notar en su rostro que frunció el ceño. Creo que notó mi típico sarcasmo en mis palabras.

-Está bien "pequeño" hermano-. Es irónico ¿saben? Soy pequeño es estatura y comparándome en edad de él. Odio que se pase conmigo, es tan de él. –Al parecer, no faltan más de 2 horas pa…- No pude evitarlo, volteé mi rostro rápidamente y lo interrumpí antes de que terminara la frase.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿D-dos horas?!-. Me puse algo agitado. Nunca me mantuve tanto tiempo sentado, ¿y seguir sentado por otras dos horas? ¡NO GRACIAS!.

-Oye, cálmate ¿sí?- Me dio un leve tirón de mi oreja y volvió a poner la mirada frente al camino. –Volviendo al tema de modales. ¿Qué acaso no te eh dicho que nunca debes interrumpir a tus mayores? Ni siquiera deberi..-

-¿Volverás a darme otro de tus cientos de sermones semanales? Gruñí debajo de mi aliento y me crucé de brazos evitando hacer contacto visual con Link.  
Mis labios comenzaron a curvearse y vi a mi hermano de reojo, el cual también tenía la misma sonrisa en su cara. Al final terminamos riéndonos.

A veces pienso que Link es el padre que nunca tuve.

-¿Sabes una cosa?...- Lo mire atentamente para escuchar que tendría que decirme ahora. –Te eh mentido- Vi como una gran sonrisa pícara se formaba lentamente en su rostro.

Ahora me sentía más que frustrado, sonrisas así viniendo de parte de él no quiere decir que algo bueno viene en camino.

-Faltan menos de 20 minutos para llegar- Me dio un leve codazo en mi estómago.

-Eres un imbécil ¿Creo que ya lo sabes, no es así?- Reí un poco debajo de mi aliento. Ahora me sentía más calmado. Me estire un poco, pegando intencionalmente a Link.

Link soltó una leve risilla y como siempre, el termina ganándome es eso de las peleas entre hermano. Creo que es algo injusto y ustedes saben porque; es típico, ¡todos los hermanos mayores siempre ganan!

-Es mas- Dio una pausa. – ¿No vez desde aquí todos aquellos edificios de ahí? Me dijo apuntando con su dedo frente a él. Me levante un poco y pude notar lo grande que era el nuevo lugar al que nos mudaríamos.

Rápidamente me quité el cinturón de seguridad para ponerme de rodillas sobre el asiento y poder ver a lo lejos. Mi rostro se turnaba calmado al ver las calles y los hogares que se encontraban en esta, además había un gran parque en el centro que se notaba ser muy pacifico.

-Oye Toon-. Volteé mi rostro para poder escuchar a mi hermano. –Ahí es el colegio en donde estudiaras-. Mire cada parte del edificio con atención y logré ver que era bastante grande comparándolo con mis escuelas anteriores.

Varios estudiantes parecían exhaustos, es obvio ya que era hora de salir y al fin poder descansar. No me quejo, mis calificaciones no son buenas ni malas, lo único que me importa al estar en medio de clases es cuando comienza el desayuno y cuando estoy listo para irme a casa. El punto es que no me molesta la escuela, además no tengo elección, de eso tengo que vivir para conseguir algo bueno y mantenerme ¿no?

Topamos un semáforo para dejar que los estudiantes dieran rumbo a sus hogares; un chico rubio con un peinado algo extraño, el cual parece como un cono de helado y me hizo reír un poco, atrajo mi atención; caminaba con una mirada baja y no se notaba algo de felicidad en su rostro. En ese momento quise acercarme a él para sacar un sonrisa de aquel rostro, pero creo que el muchachito se me adelanto, ya que hizo contacto visual conmigo y me topé con sus ojos similares a el color del cielo; azules y finos. Me mostró media sonrisa, una que pude percibir claramente que era falsa, esta mostraba ser una manera de dar a conocer que algo no está bien y se sienten… solos.

-Ese rubio de ahí trajo tu atención ¿no es así?- Dijo Link mirándome seriamente. Asentí mirándolo al igual que él hizo conmigo.-Lo mismo pienso-. Link dio un suspiro, al parecer creo que no fui el único que noto la tristeza de ese pobre muchacho.  
El semáforo al fin de cuentas termino dando la señal verde para poder avanzar a nuestro destino.

-.-

Eran ya casi pasada de las 9:30 de la noche, tuvimos que hacer muchas paradas para preguntar en que calle se encontraba nuestro nuevo hogar, pero por si acaso, ¡nuestro "departamento" no era nada más y menos que una mentira! Frente a mis grandes ojos observaba una casa perfecta para 6 personas. No es que sea mal agradecido, pero yo esperaba algo más cómodo para mí, ya que no es de mi agrado estar en un lugar tan grande, además solo somos dos personas, o quizá Link consiguió novia, aunque eso no me sorprende ya que cada mes llega con una nueva.

-Ya pasa de tu hora de dormir Toon…- Link dijo con cierto modo irritado estirando los brazos. Habíamos estado más de 2 horas desempacando y decidí irme por la habitación más chica, la cual no era pequeña como imaginaba. En esta se podría decir que pudieras poner 2 camas medianas y la verdad mi cama hace que toda la habitación se vea completamente vacía.

-¿En qué nos beneficia el mudarnos cada vez?-. Dije en voz baja tapándome los ojos con mi brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho quedaba colgado a un lado de mi cama. ¿Qué pasara mañana? es decir, tengo que ir al colegio "Smash Bros." Y como dije antes, no me siento cómodo escuchando la palabra esa. Otra cosa sobre mi es que no me gusta enfrentarme con aquellos que solo buscan golpear a alguien por diversión, y por eso espero que no se metan conmigo.

Solo por tener estatura baja no quiere decir que mi temperamento sea 'bajo'. Me puedo enfadar fácilmente si se meten conmigo, en especial aquellas personas que molestan a los demás, tratándose de ver rudos o llamar la atención. En cuanto a mi forma de ser por fuera, no me gusta ser tan reconocido; solo puedo decir que soy algo "popular" en eso del deporte de 'Tiro con Arco', creo que es una especialidad mía.

Mi deseo de hoy y todo el año es poder hacer amigos en los que pueda confiar y sentir que somos unidos.

-.-

-¡Hiya!- Me desperté de repente levantando medio cuerpo de la cama para darme cuenta que Link tenía una espada tomada por en medio de sus dos manos, la cual estaba apuntando directamente en el centro de mi cara. Mis pupilas se dilataron y solté un pequeño grito agudo de sorpresa. Link se levantó dando un salto hacia atrás haciendo un movimiento entre sus manos para guardas la espada en su lugar.

-¿¡C-cuál es tu problema!?-. Dije con cierto enojo en mi voz a la vez en que yo estaba tratando de levantarme.

-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Cuál es TU problema?- Link mencionó cruzándose de brazos mirándome con cierta mirada picara en su rostro.

-¡¿Mi problema?!- Dije poniéndome de pie y levantando mi puño. – ¡Tú eres el idiota que trato de partirme a la mitad con esa cosa!-. Apunte con mi dedo índice a su espada.

-Lo dice quien una vez utilizó su arco para "practicar" con mi cara"-. Link soltó un bufido para luego verme de reojo y soltar una risilla.

-¡Una cosa es "practicar" y otra cosa era ser un principiante!-. Ya estaba llegando al punto de que no podría contenerme más y tirar un puñetazo al rostro de Link.

-Y OTRA cosa es que estarás a punto de llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases si no fuera por mí- Link dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación soltando una gran carcajada como si no fuera de gran cosa.

Asustado tomé el reloj en forma de cerdito que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de mi cama para ver que solo faltaba una maldita hora, ¡UNA MALDITA HORA!

-Una hora…- Dije tratando de respirar calmadamente y salí al igual que mi hermano de la habitación, nuestra casa esta solo como a 25 minutos de la secundaria si voy caminando. No lo sé, pensándolo bien me hubiera tomado menos de 15 minutos llegar ahí si fuera corriendo.

El punto es que las horas del día de ayer pudieron haber sido minutos, pero el estúpido de Link no tenía idea de lo que hacía en ese momento y resultó que la casa se encontraba cerca de la escuela. A veces me pregunto quién es el mayor aquí, pero luego me doy cuenta que soy bajito y el menor de la familia y se me pasa...

Tomé rumbo a la ducha para tomar rápidamente un baño porque siendo sincero me toma bastante tiempo relajarme por completo y me importa mucho mi higiene personal. Ahora que lo pienso, me eh tomado 20 minutos duchándome; creo que debo pedirle una disculpa a Link. Pfft ¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso no es muy de mí.

Salí de ducharme y fui directo a mi habitación, manteniendo una toalla alrededor de mi cadera para no mostrar "cosas" mientras camino por ahí. Entre a mi habitación para darme cuenta de que ya solo faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, pero a decir verdad yo no me preocupo, ya que ser nuevo tiene sus ventajas; puedo ir "explorando" la escuela mientras que un maestro o tutor me acompañe, además no me han inscrito…creo... Aun así, presiento que habrán personas a las cuales con solo mirarlos los odiare al instante.

Tomé algo típico para mí de como suelo vestirme los primero días de escuela; Camisa corta blanca, sudadera verde con la Tri-fuerza de mi antiguo hogar, el cual era llamado Hyrule, una pantalón mezclilla entubado y una botas cafés para cubrir de una vez mis pies.

Cepille mi pelo como normalmente lo hago, pero mientras más y más trate de hacer que al menos se vea algo decente, este termina siendo más rebelde, pero no me molesta en absoluto. Me fascina traer mi pelo volando para todas partes..

-¡Link!-. Grité su nombre mientras al mismo tiempo que yo recogía mi mochila, aunque esta no tuviese nada, más que una bolsa con lápiz, pluma, colores y un cuaderno amarillo. –Link?- Dije un poco más bajo, ya que no encontraba respuesta a mi llamado.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para ir a la cocina y encontrarme con Link, quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Veo que tienes hambre ¿eh?-. Link dijo con una sonrisa poniendo dos platos en la mesa que se encontraba dentro de esta.

-Supongo que si-. Termine diciendo levantando mis dos hombros como si fuese algo obvio.

-Disfrútalo~- Link dijo en un tono con ritmo poniendo frente a mí un plato lleno de nada más que de puro tocino. Sentí que mi cara comenzó a ponerse verde de lo asqueado que estaba; no es que sea vegetariano, la cosa es que me encantan los cerdos, ¡pero no como para comerlos!

tragué difícilmente saliva y comencé a sentirme mareado. Ahora en este momento me sentía asqueado.  
Mi hermano soltó una fuerte risa, que incluso tuvo que tomarse el estómago con una mano y con la otra mantenerse en equilibrio tomando parte de la silla.

Link al momento de terminar de reírse se apiado de mí y acarició mi rostro para calmarme, tomó el plato y lo puso dentro del refrigerador. Sacó un tazón lleno de cereal, se acercó y lo puso frente a mí.

-Bien, ahora si es momento que desayunes Toony- Revolvió mi pelo un poco para luego alejarse y dejarme para que yo pudiese comer mi cereal en paz.

-Maldito…- Terminé diciendo con algo de asco, solo di dos cucharadas de mi cereal y lo dejé ahí. Me levanté de mi lugar y tomé mi mochila en mi hombro, ya listo para largarme.  
Llegué a la puerta principal y tomé la perilla para abrirla con cierta pesadez.

-Si no te vas pronto, el autobús te dejara ¿sabes?-. Link abrió la puerta por mí e hizo un gesto para que yo saliera. Bufé molesto y fui a la parada más cercana para al fin poder llegar a tiempo.

El autobús pronto llegó y subí. Para mi sorpresa, el muchachito rubio que vi por última vez se encontraba solo en el único asiento que quedaba, ya que todo el bendito bus estaba lleno de estudiantes.

Me acerqué al rubio y tragué saliva, me puse mi capucha y fui hacia donde se encontraba.

-Hola- Dije con cierto tono para que el muchachito me viera, y por si fuera poco, esto funcionó y logré atraer su atención. – ¿No te importa si me siento aquí? No hay asientos disponibles ahora mismo-. Dije algo nervioso, porque es mi primera vez hablando con alguien quien solo me sonrió con solo el hecho de hacer contacto visual. –Pero bueno, tampoco me importaría estar parado si no quieres que te acompañe- Termine de decir para al fin esperar una respuesta.

-No importa- Me contestó el rubio con cierto rubor en su rostro. –La verdad, eres de las pocas persona que me lo dice-. No evite sentir un vacío dentro de mí, escuchar eso me hacía sentir mal, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía bien, ya que logré hacer sentir bien a alguien; bueno, eso supongo. Asentí poco después de que me contestara y me puse a su lado izquierdo.

-Mi nombre es Toon Link- Dije con una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes, y estiré mi mano para poder tomar la suya y poder saludarlo. El asedio y tomó la mía para saludar.

-M-me llamo Lucas-. El rubio dijo con cierto nerviosismo y pude notar el miedo en sus ojos, siempre supuse que mis grandes ojos negros daban miedo, pero Link suele decir que me hacen ver tierno en ciertas ocasiones. A decir verdad, los 4 minutos que llevábamos de camino fueron los más incomodos de mi vida, en aquel momento solo se me ocurría decirle cualquier cosa para poder acabar con aquel silencio.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?-. Dije sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta y apreté los puños tomando mi pantalón para no empezar a llorar, a mí no me gustaría tener que mostrar mis lágrimas frente a desconocidos.

Lucas me miró confundido y levantó su rostro hacia la izquierda. -¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo?-. Lucas me dijo con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Algo me decía que nuestra amistad duraría por siempre. Es la primera vez que siento que alguien en verdad quiere estar conmigo; no de aquellas personas que solo se acercaban a mí por lastima y no por la verdadera razón de querer ser mis amigos.

-¡Claro! No veo la razón por la cual no podamos- Terminó el rubio. Me quité la capucha y vi su expresión; abrió sus ojos y mostró una dulce sonrisa, una que yo esperaba desde el momento que pensé que Lucas se sentía solo.

-¿Me recuerdas?-. Dije cruzando mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mientras que Lucas se acomodaba en su asiento y tomaba una pose un poco más educada que la mía.

-¡Claro!-. Dijo Lucas entusiasmado. –Tu eres uno de los poco que lo hace-. Pronto se bajaba el entusiasmo de este y su cara pasaba de una feliz a una seria, y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Pocos?-. Le conteste. Además, creo que hablaba de la forma en que lo hacíamos sonreír.

-Sí… contándote a ti, solo son cinco personas- Lucas me dijo mirando la ventana que se encontraba a su derecha. Creo que no le gusta mirar a las personas a los ojos.

-Y creo que ahora yo soy uno de ellos- Terminé soltando una leve risilla, por lo que él se contagió de esta y dio el mismo gesto de hace unos minutos. Paramos un poco para tomar algo de aire y calmarnos un poco.  
Mi curiosidad tomo parte de mí, y decidí preguntar por aquellos quienes lo han hecho sonreír de esa manera.

-Oye Lucas-. Volteé mi rostro para encontrarme con él frente a mí.

-Puedes llamarme Luke si quieres- Me dijo sonriéndome. –Cualquier persona que tenga la intención de ser mi amigo puede llamarme así- Sonreí al escuchar su comentario. En verdad me hace feliz poder tener un amigo. –O solo llámame Lucas-.

-Está bien Lucas-. Asentí y puse mi dedo índice en mi barbilla. -¿Quiénes son aquellas personas a las cuales puedes llamar como amigos verdaderos?-. En ese momento en verdad estaba curioso por saber quiénes eran los que "tal vez" pueden terminar siendo mis amigos.

-Oh ¿ellos?-. Asentí.

–Bueno, uno de ellos nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, y la verdad a mi si me gustaría saber un poco más de él. Digo, para ser alguien misterioso es alcalde de su propio pueblo a pesar de que tiene nuestra edad. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato en ese momento. ¿Es posible ser alcalde a nuestra edad?, para empezar a mí me cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, ¿y ese tal chico es alcalde? -Nosotr.. Bueno, él dice que se llama Villager, por lo que nosotros le seguimos su forma de llamarse y no a presionarlo.

-¿Ustedes tratan de ser paciente con él?- Lucas asintió una vez más y apunto hacia su ventana.

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Villager!-. Volteé a su lado y ahí se encontraba muchachito un poco más alto que yo, traía una camisa roja con un "1" en medio y unos shorts, además, alguien más lo seguía por detrás con una de esas típicas tablas para juntar firmas o cosas así.

-¿Quién es ella?-. Le pregunte a Lucas

-Ella es su secretaria Isabelle, pero algunas persona la llaman Canela por lo dulce que es con todos- Ahora si me sorprendí, nunca pensé ver a alguien con una secretaria así por casualidad. Lucas se acomodó de nuevo y volteó a verme.

-La siguiente persona se llama Rock- Levanté una ceja y Lucas soltó una risita. -Sé que piensas que suena como luchador o algún brabucón, pero el en realidad es casi como mi estatura, es muy bueno en eso de robótica y todo lo que tenga que ver con armar cosas. En verdad Lucas sabia analizar mientras se estaba en conversaciones, él pudo notar el miedo que sentí al escuchar el nombre de Rock. -Pero nosotros le decimos Mega Man-. ¿Mega Man? Eso es mucho mejor que Toony.

-Luego le sigue Ness- Lucas se sonrojó poco después de que dijo el nombre de ese chico. Hay algo raro en esto, pero no quiero llevar esta conversación a algo más profundo. –Ness puede ser algo modesto, y cuando digo que algo, quiero decir que siempre. Lucas dio un largo suspiro. –Él es el capitán del equipo de Baseball de Smash Bros.- Estaba a punto de protestar acerca de Ness, ¿Cómo alguien tan "Lucas" puede ser amigo de alguien tan modesto? Pero Lucas también se dio cuenta de lo que haría, por lo que me ganó en hablar. –Sé que suena como alguien de quien no quieres ser su amigo- Mi cara mostró confusión y la sacudí un poco para poder concentrarme mejor. -A lo que quiero llegar, es que la modestia de Ness es buena de alguna forma-  
Lucas se rascó su cabeza algo nervioso. –Su modestia no es para herir a los demás; es más como su forma de decir que lo hará mejor la próxima vez.

-Creo que refieres es al sarcasmo- Le dije tratando de contener mi risa. Pero el me miró algo extrañado y de forma confusa.

-¿Sarcasmo?-. Lucas parpadeó varias veces tratando de adivinar qué era lo que significaba. –N-no se q-que es eso-.

-Es algo como yo-. Bueno, eso sí sonó algo modesto. –Un ejemplo es que yo diga algo como, "_Si claro, yo soy el más guapo de aquí"_-. Dije la última frase con cierto tono diferente a las conversaciones que tuve con Lucas.

-Ahora lo entiendo- Sus ojos mostraron un brillo. –Ness es sarcástico- Asentí y mostré mi sonrisa. Ahora seguiría la última persona que pasará "tal vez" su lado conmigo y con los anteriores. -Prométeme que no te reirás del siguiente- Dijo Lucas poniendo seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?-. Me cruce de brazos y lo miré de reojo, pero sin estar molesto claro.

-E-es solo que su nombre n-no es un tanto agradable para algunas personas y terminan riendo de él, aunque él no la da importancia.- Lucas se rascó la cara algo nervioso tratándose de calmar un poco y soltó un suspiro. –Su nombre es Popo…

Me dijo viéndome a los ojos con cierta seriedad. Siendo honesto no me sentí abrumado, ni siquiera me dieron ganas de reírme.

-Tu bien sabes que su nombre puede significar muchas cosas, pero a decir verdad, no sabemos de dónde viene- Lucas terminó la frase poniéndose en forma pensativa. –Solo sabemos algunas cosas de él. Una de esa es que tiene una hermana gemela llamada Nana, bueno, la chica no es su hermana, son más como mejores amigos de infancia. Nosotros decimos que son gemelos por el gran parecido que los dos tienen y pues ahora resulta porque es obvio que decimos que son hermanos; ¡y el y ella son grandes escaladores!- Terminó de decir Lucas casi poniéndose de pie. –Casi la mayoría del tiempo va de color azul y puede ser algo obsceno en ocasiones, se pone bastante celoso que Nana este coqueteando con algunos chicos y algo muy importante es que NO te gustaría verlo enojado.- Lucas puso mucho énfasis en la palabra "no".

-¡W-wow!- Ahora yo fui quien si se levantó del asiento. -¡En verdad quiero conocerlos!- Termine de decir poniendo mis manos en mi cadera. -Pero no me sorprende que sea escalador, cualquiera puede escalar una montaña-. Bufé con cierta modestia y Lucas puso su mano en su rostro.

-No son simples montañas Toon- . Dijo Lucas –Ellos escalan montañas congeladas, el incluso escalan icebergs en pleno movimiento.

Me congelé en aquel momento y sentí un escalofrío tomar parte de mi columna.

-De repente me dieron ganas de poder al fin llegar- Dije.

-Pronto llegaremos, ¿vez?- Lucas apunto a la escuela, la cual se encontraba ya a solo 2 cuadras.

Lucas y yo esperamos a que los estudiantes bajaran del autobús para que nosotros fuéramos los últimos y así poder platicar un poco más; quien sabe, tal vez pueda escoger las materias a las cuales quiero ingresar y Lucas este en algunas de ellas.

No pasaron minutos y Lucas se había separado de mí, pero no antes de despedirse. Había varios estudiantes platicando en lo corredores y varias miradas se centraban en mi persona. Unas que otras mostraban burla y eso no me sorprende, otras que mayormente eran de miradas femeninas, mostraban en su rostro sonrojos y susurraban lo lindo que era, además eso lo veo la mayoría del tiempo.

¿Acaso pensaban que hablaba de ser lindo? Yo en verdad hablaba de las miradas burlonas. Ya estoy acostumbrado, así que ya no duele tanto como antes, y ahora que lo pienso, yo en verdad soy lindo.  
Di un largo suspiro mientras me dirigía a la dirección para tomar las materias y me sentía algo preocupado pero no de una mala manera, de hecho me reía en mi interior.

-Ahora si sueno como ese chico Ness- Dije sobre mi aliento.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, un grupo de personas se posaron frente a mí. Para ser exacto, eran siete quienes se encontraban mirándome directamente con ciertas miradas tenebrosas para intimidarme. Para mi propia cuenta, no funcionó ya que decidí no verlos y seguir mi camino, pero habían adivinado mi plan y uno de ellos se puso frente a mí bloqueando mi paso.

-Veo que eres nuevo-. Dijo la estudiante cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo una pose de autoridad. La chica tenía un gran moño rosa en su pelo naranja, una gran cantidad de maquillaje en su rostro y grandes pares de brazaletes en sus dos muñecas.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?-. Levante mis brazos en forma sarcástica y quise comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Pero al instante en que trate, ella volvió a ponerse en mi camino.

-¡A mí no me vas a dejar hablando de esa forma!- Acercó su cara un poco más a mí, dando cierta expresión de frustración y poniendo su mano en mi cabeza enterrando poco a poco sus uñas.

-¡O-ow!- Solté un grito agudo. -¡Déjame!-. Arrebate su brazo con algo de fuerza que tenía, ya que el dolor me oponía a dar mayor fuerza. Su brazo rozo uno de los casilleros y sus ojos comenzaron ponerse algo vidrioso. Su rostro volteó de nuevo hacia a mí, y vi como chasqueó sus dedos.

-Roy, has lo tuyo- Dijo la chica poniéndose detrás de los chicos. Mientras tanto, alguien mucho más alto que ella tomo su lugar y comenzó a tronarse los nudillos. Su prenda era típica de los brabucones, además ya me esperaba ser golpeado el primer día.  
El tipo me tomó del cuello de mi sudadera y comenzó a levantarme fácilmente con una sola mano, mientras que la otra estaba lista para golpearme directamente en mi rosto.

-Roy, no lo hagas-. Una voz salió de aquel grupo de personas.

-¡¿Ahora que pasa Ludwig?!- La chica dio casi un grito dándome la espalda para observar a quien me salvo la vida. Bueno, por ahora.  
El tal chico de cabellos azules dio pasos hacia enfrente, tocó el hombro de ese tal Roy y este poco a poco me bajo.  
El peli azul era un poco más alto que yo y me sonrió levemente.

-Puedes irte-. Mostró con su mano un movimiento para que los demás abrieran el paso y yo pudiese ir a mi destino.

–Lamento que mis hermanos se comportaran de esta forma. Por favor, discúlpalos.- Agacho su cabeza y la levanto de nuevo. Este chico si tenía modales, debería aprender algo de él.

-Ehm.. Gracias Ludwig ¿cierto?- El muchacho asintió y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de los demás.

-Espero buen comportamiento de ustedes desde hoy en adelante. No quiero ver la expresión de nuestro padre cuando escuche lo que ocurrió hoy- Dijo Ludwig seriamente al resto.

–En especial tu Wendy- La chica soltó un bufido y miro a otro lado con un gruñido resentido.

-En verdad, acepta mis disculpas- Dio una seña con sus dedos para que el grupo los siguiera, por lo que los otros sin más que decir siguieron a Ludwig.  
Wendy era la última entre ellos; mostraba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y giro su cabeza a mi lado.

-Luego arreglamos esto asqueroso elfo- Me dijo en un susurro para que yo escuchara. Después de eso, fue con los demás como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre nosotros.  
No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada. Me sentía asustado, pero por ahora Ludwig era el único quien podría protegerme de ellos, además tenía a Lucas de mi parte, aunque pienso que él no pueda defender a los demás.

Me dirigí a la oficina para al fin poder comenzar mis días de estudios en Smash Bros. Al entrar, una chica rubia se mantenía frente a una computadora en un escritorio, tenía un gafete puesto el cual decía "Peach" el cual me pareció algo extraño tener el nombre de una fruta, pero por otra parte el nombre le sentaba bien. No me quejo, mi nombre significa caricatura y no escucho a alguien decir que es raro.

-¿Disculpe?-. Me estire un poco, además de que mis pies también sirvieron de apoyo para levantarme.  
La secretaria me miró y pronto dejo a un lado su computador y puso su atención sobre mí.

-No te eh visto por aquí. Eres el estudiante de nuevo ingreso ¿No es así?- Me dio una dulce sonrisa, no quise ser grosero con ella aunque fuese obvio saber que soy nuevo yo le conteste adecuadamente, tal y como se le debe a una delicada mujer. Sin contar a Wendy claro, esa chica se ve sangre pesada.

Mientras más y más conversaba con Peach, un chico entro por la puerta principal e hicimos contacto visual. El chico me sonrió y luego fijó su mirada a Peach.

-Popo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Dijo Peach recargándose en la platilla de su mano manteniendo el codo en el escritorio mostrando una mirada burlona. -¿Otra vez en problemas?-.

-Siendo honesto… no- Se cruzó de brazos.

–Y se me hace extraño no estarlo- . Soltó una risa, mientras que Peach tapaba su boca para no soltar una carcajada indebida.

-¿Tu eres Toon Link verdad?-. El castaño me miró posando su brazo detrás de mí cuello.

–Lucas me habló sobre ti. En verdad eres lindo-. Sentí mis mejillas arder y rápidamente oculte mi rostro mirando hacia otro lado que no fuese él.

-¿Lo conoces Popo?-. La rubia se miraba sorprendida.

-No- Popo terminó de mencionar quitando su brazo delicadamente de mi cuello.

Peach nos observó pícaramente, haciendo que yo sintiera un frio recorrer mi cuerpo. No puedo decir que algo bueno vendrá de ella, es como el dicho: "Nunca juzguen un libro por su portada".

-Ustedes terminaran siendo muy buenos amigos. Ténganlo asegurado- Peach me dio una leve palmada en mi hombro. Mientras que Popo me sujetó la mano y la puso arriba de nosotros.

-¡Ya somos amigos! No hay necesidad de pensarlo.- Terminó de decir el castaño soltándome y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

-¿No necesitara algo Popo? Digo, ¿vino aquí a "conversar" para luego irse así sin razón?-. Dije dirigiéndome a Peach, quien solo negó con la cabeza para explicarme quien en verdad era él.

Mencionó que ella y Popo tienen un lazo, pero no como en relación amorosa, si no de amigos y siempre pasa para molestar o pasarse algunas clases. A lo que Peach no se molestaba, ya que así pasaba más tiempo sin aburrirse.

-¿No se dan cuenta de lo que puede pasar con sus calificaciones?-. Dije algo molesto.

-No tienes porque preocuparte- Me dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir en su ordenador. –Popo es bastante listo, y cuando digo que bastante, quiero decir que es MUY listo-. Dijo con cierta felicidad en su rostro. -De hecho, Popo junto con Lucas obtuvieron un resultado perfecto en el examen general de secundaria.

-Pues por lo que acabo de ver, a mí no me parece alguien serio-. Mostré una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-En eso tienes razón. Aun así, el no presume ser listo, él siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, y diciendo la verdad, no todos terminan siendo rápidamente amigos de Popo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero que con solo el hecho de decir _"¡Seamos amigos!" _se nota que lo dice honestamente.

-¿Q-quiere decir que e-es mi amigo?  
Me sentí feliz por un breve momento, nunca imagine que yo pudiera hacer amigos rápido; ¡y solo llegue hace 1 día a este lugar!

Peach asintió y me dijo que pronto empezarían las clases, por lo que hizo que me dirigiera a la oficina del director.  
Me siento algo mal al tener que decir esto, pero todos aquí tienen nombre tan extraños. ¡Oh! Y casi lo olvido, mi nombre también es extraño.

La siguiente habitación mostraba un gran escritorio, mientras que detrás de este, había una ventana que cubrió la mayor parte de la pared y se podía observar todo el patio trasero.  
No solo eso estaba ahí, también había un hombre sentado frente a mí, haciendo papeleo o esas típicas cosas que los adultos hacen.

-Siéntate, ¿quieres?

'Master Hand' lo dijo en un tono frio y lentamente avance hacia el para poder sentarme y empezar desde cero.

-Tú debes ser Toon Link.

-S-sí, ese es mi nombre.

-Tus padres llamaron para comenzar tu inscripción, pero no tienes que preocuparte, tu colegiatura está pagada y puedes escoger las materias que quieras estudiar.

Trague saliva pesadamente y mi frente comenzaba a sudar, e incluso sentía como si el director quisiera presionarme para ya irme de la oficina. Pienso que lo tomé por sorpresa en algo importante que estuviese haciendo.  
Me levanté pero no antes de decir un "gracias" y me apresure un poco para salir.

-Antes de que te retires Toon Link.

Mi rostro se puso pálido y lentamente gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con el director nuevamente.

-La clase de Educación Física es obligatoria para todos aquí, a excepción de algunos estudiantes. Sé que no tienes idea de cómo conseguir las materias, la Srta. Peach te anotara en el registro de la escuela y es necesario que te inscribas a un Club. Puedes retírate.

-G-gracias.

Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda, para luego terminar con un suspiro y tratar de respirar para recuperarme del nerviosismo que tuve que pasar.

-Asustado ¿eh?- Pech comenzó a reír mirándome dulcemente, mientras que yo trataba de tomar mi cordura.

-¿Qué acaso Master Han nunca sonríe?

-Algunas veces, pero el trabajo lo mantiene ocupado y él se toma muy en serio la forma en que lo hace.

-Debería tomarse un descanso, conseguir un sustito o algo.- Dije acercándome de nuevo al escritorio de Peach.

-De hecho tenemos dos directores aquí en Smash Bros.

-¿Los tienen?-. Peach asintió nuevamente y comenzó a escribir en el computador.

-El sustito es su hermano gemelo.

Mi cara mostro curiosidad y más miedo, no quise otro director tan serio, y mucho menos alguien que tenga similitudes a Master Hand.

-No es igual que él, ¿v-verdad?

-¿Qué? Jaja, claro que no. Él es mucho más divertido y alegre, incluso todas las veces que Master Hand está ausente y su hermano viene a tomar el puesto, la secundaria se convierte en toda una fiesta. Por algo su hermano es llamado Crazy Hand.

Mire de nuevo la oficina donde se encontraba el director para luego sentir un miedo recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Oh, cierto.- Dije algo alta para traer la atención de Peach.

-Materias ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Es en serio Toon? Llevo trabajando aquí desde quien sabe cuánto ¿y aun así me preguntas como lo sé?

Sé que fue algo mu estúpido de mi parte preguntar algo tan simple como ese, pero al fin de cuentas nos comenzamos a reír y al fin pude escoger las materias que tomaría de aquí en adelante.

Las materias que tome fueron las siguientes:

_Materias_

_Ingles 7:50 am – 9:30 am (2 HORAS)_

_Química 9:30 am – 10:20 am (1 HORA)_

_Informática 10:20 am – 11:10 am (1 HORA)_

_-DESAYUNO-_

_Artes 11:40 am – 1:20 pm (2 HORAS)_

_Español 1:20 pm – 2:10 (1 HORA)_

_Educación Física_

_(Miércoles y Viernes) 9:30 am – 11:10 am (2 HORAS)_

_Clubs _

_Tiro con arco  
(Viernes ultima hora)_

-.-

Después de haber salido de la oficina e ir directamente al salón en el cual impartirían Ingles Básico, las clases ya habían comenzado hace 10 minutos. Decidí esa materia porque además de ser bastante fácil dominar, puedo decir que es como ni segundo idioma, así que no hay problema en tomarla.

La puerta se encontraba frente a mí, estuve nervioso por un momento, incluso sentía ganas de vomitar, me puse de nuevo mi capucha y tome valor para tocar la puerta y escuchar detrás de esta una voz calmada. La voz era algo baja, por lo que el salón debió haber estado callado como para haber escuchado claramente.

Abrí la puerta y entre con mi rostro serio para encontrarme con una maestra que tenía a un alumno parado frente al pizarrón explicando algo de teoría.

-Master Hand me menciono que tendríamos alumno nuevo. No pensé que fuese lindo.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de risitas y mi rostro se tornó rojizo, baje la mirada y me acerque hacia la maestra.

-Gracias supongo…

-Vamos, no seas a ti, se lo duro que es un primer día de clases a casi unos meses de haber comenzado.

Su rostro hizo que mi cara se mostrara una sonrisa, pero no duro bastante cuando logré ver a Wendy sentada unas cuentas mesas hacia el final. Mantenía una mirada furioso directamente hacia mí, tuve surte de que ninguno de sus otros hermanos estuviesen presentes.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, soy la impartidora de Ingles. Quisiera que te presentes al grupo, ¿sí?

-No hay problema-. Me quite la capucha de encima e introduje mis manos en mis bolsillos para tomar una pose un poco más agradable hacia los demás. Creí que se escucharían susurros como "_Que chico más genial" _o _"Se ve bastante agradable"_, pero lo que obtuve fueron halagos hacia mí, lo que hizo que me ruborizara e hiciera que mirara hacia la pared del final, tratando de hacer que en realidad estuviera viendo a los demás.

-Mi nombre es Toon Link, rían si quieren, la verdad no importa. Vengo desde Hyrule; Isla Initia para ser más exacto. Vivo con mi hermano mayor y soy campeón regional de 'Tiro con arco' en mi tierra natal.

La mayoría del salón de clases se asombró tanto que comenzaron a tirarme tantas preguntas, lo que hizo que en algún punto me hiciera sentir especial, a excepción de la mocosa que me mira diabólicamente.

-¿Algo más que quieras aportar a la clase?-. Zelda me pregunto

-Me gustan los cerditos…- Terminé diciendo en un tono algo infantil, lo que hizo que las estudiantes hicieran un sonido de "_D'aaaww"._ Un estudiante varón puso su mano en su boca e hizo que escuchara lo fuera que me iba a decir.

-No llevas ni un día aquí y las traes locas. Buena jugada hermano.- Me dijo guiñando un ojo, mientras que yo se lo devolvía mostrando mi pulgar arriba y una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende. Después de todo tengo razón, eres un elfo.

Esa voz, como no saber de quién es.

-Todo aquel que llega de Hyrule tiene la facha de tener similitudes a un asqueroso elfo como tu.- Wendy ser comenzó a reír ante su propio chiste, uno que otros estudiantes le siguieron el juego, pero la mayor parte del salón le reprochaba y le lanzaban insultos aún peores.

Fruncí el ceño y estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero el estudiante que se mantuvo parado frente al pizarrón tomo mi hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-Wendy, querida alumna-. Zelda se levantó de su escritorio tratando de mantener una expresión relajada.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?

-¿Crees que "tenemos" facha de elfo?

-Número uno; no sé a qué se refiere con eso de 'tenemos', y numero dos; ¡véalo! Él es un elfo, un gnomo, y algo más que tenga que ver con esa miniatura de cosa.

-Yo soy de Hyrule Wendy. Esos son rumores creados por alumnos que no tienen nada más que hacer con su vida. No me gusta que se hable mal de las personas sin siquiera conocerlos. Con todo respeto, por favor, retírate de mi clase, te espero a la salida con tu padre.

Zelda volvió a sentarse y dijo que tomara asiento en la segunda mesa de enfrente, el cual tenía dos asientos vacíos, y suponiendo que uno lo iba a tomar yo, el segundo era del chico que estaba parado frente a la clase.  
Wendy me dio un codazo intencional y salió furiosa por la puerta. Zelda centro su mirada en me guiño el ojo.

-Toma asiento Rock, déjame a mí proseguir con la clase.

-Está bien profesora.

¡Rock era el chico que estaba frente a la pizarra! Él era el chico que hizo que me calmara antes de reclamarle a Wendy.  
'Mega Man' tomo asiento a lado mío, abrió su cuaderno y en pocos segundos guio su mirada conmigo.

-Hola. Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, pero aun así, me llamo Rock.

-Si lo sé, Lucas me hablo de ti, y dice que te gusta todo eso de la robótica.

Rock tomo su cuaderno y lo puso frente a mí, pude observar varias ecuaciones con números y letras raras alrededor de dibujos sobre prototipos de guantes, cañones y un perro robot, el cual me pareció algo lindo.

-No sé, dime tú si no me gusta la robótica.

-¡E-esto es asombroso!- Dije casi tartamudeando, es increíble la forma en que dibujaba. Manteniendo cada parte recta y se notaba el cuidado y empeño que se proponía a la hora de crear cosas nuevas.

-No es para tanto, deberías ver lo que hace Lucas en sus tiempos libre.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Esto es increíble! No me sorprende la calificación de 7 que tienes detrás de esta hoja.- Dije riéndome en voz baja.

Rock se sonrojo un poco y rasco su cabeza algo nervioso.

Me dijo que en verdad el pasaba la mayoría del tiempo dibujando en las materias y siempre sobresalía con u en el promedio, además a él no le afectaba demasiado, el parece demasiado confiado en que conseguirá trabajar en algo grande que tenga que ver con robótica.

-Tú pareces buen chico. ¿No te gustaría estar con nosotros en el desayuno?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Me fascina escuchar respuestas positivas de los demás.

Las dos horas se fueron algo rápido, Rock y yo conversamos en ese tiempo de como es que llegamos aquí, además me menciono sobre como él y Villager tienen una amistad grandiosa.

Y por supuesto que no se olvidó de mencionar lo estúpido que algunas veces eran Ness y Popo a la hora de que comienza el receso.  
Por primera vez sentía agradable poder conversar con alguien que no fuese mi hermano, es como estar expresándote libremente con los demás al saber que no te criticaran con solo verte.

La clase termino y era tiempo de ir a la siguiente, la cual era química, y para mi suerte, Rock también venia conmigo en esta.

Menciono que Lucas también estaría con nosotros, así que este sería un buen comienzo para mí, excepto por un cosa… El maestro era uno de los más estrictos y era sumamente importante estar callado si no querías pasar tiempo con Master Hand.

Lucas me miro e hizo con su mano un movimiento para que me acercara hacia el junto con Rock, al parecer había tres asientos y dejaron que yo tomara el de en medio.

El profesor entro literal a la hora que comenzaba a la clases, ni siquiera se la paso un milisegundo. Tenía cargando varios libros y pronto el salón completo quedo en silencio, excepto por dos chicos que se mantenían hablando y haciendo caras estúpidas entre ellos. Estaban haciendo ese clásico concurso de haber quien hace la cara más absurda o algo así.

-¡Lombardi y McCloud! Lárguense del salón ahora.- El profesor dijo mirándolos fijamente. Estos dos imitaron la misma mirada y salieron a carcajadas del salón.

-No hay día en que no los saquen-. Menciono Lucas

-¿Quieres compartir algo con la clase Lucas?

-N-no no es nada, l-lo siento Sr. O'Donell.

El profesor 'O'Donell' si parece alguien con quien no te quieras meter, incluso ahora siento el miedo que Lucas siente en este preciso momento.

-Mmhm, alumno nuevo, ¿no es así?

Asentí con nervosismo y logre mantener mis ojos en los de él.

-Lo único que pido es que te mantengas en silencio al igual que todos, me digas tu nombre y me pongas atención.

-Me llamo Toon Link profesor.

-Muy bien. Ahora mantén el pico cerrado y pon atención, porque no volveré a repetir el tema.-

Levante mis brazos en cierto modo de confusión después de que el profesor diera las espaldas, lo que hizo que Lucas y Rock quisieran reírse.

Puedo sentir esas ganas de reírse de los dos, pero si lo hacen estarán en serios problemas.

-.-

Esa clase fue un completo dolor de cabeza por tanta teoría que se dijo. Rock no hacía nada más que dibujar y Lucas se mantenía atento a las explicaciones del profesor, además creo que nuestro amigo rubio es el favorito del profesor. ¿Se preguntaran por qué? Al parecer es el único con el que tiene paciencia y no se desespera si la respuesta dada es incorrecta. Pero por otra parte, uno que otros alumnos salen heridos psicológicamente gracias a las "indirectas" de O'Donell.

Rock, yo tomamos rumbos diferentes, al parecer nuestro grupo al fin se deshizo y quede nuevamente solo por los rumbos de esta escuela. Rock se fue por la derecha, Lucas se 10 minutos antes que nosotros, ya que él seguía un rumbo similar al mío pero directamente hacia enfrente, y si me preguntan, hay algo raro en esto. Lucas no parece bastante seguro de a donde ira. La siguiente materia que tomaría seria de informática, y aun me pregunto por qué Mega-Man no tomo esta clase si tiene que ver con Tecnología, es decir, se va por lo más complicado y no por algo que le pueda servir en la vida.

_-¡Vamos! ¿O tu hermano peleara por ti? _

Un grito femenino conocido se escuchaba a la vuelta de lo que daba el final del pasillo. Podría jurar que incluso estaba alguien llorando fuertemente a la vez que se escuchaba que alguien estaba siendo azotado en los casilleros. ¡¿Cómo alguien no puede hacer algo?! Solté mi mochila bruscamente para ir directamente en donde se oían los sollozos.

_-¿Y tú mami? ¡Ah es cierto! !Gran error de mi parte!_

_-¡Y-ya basta!_

_-¿Y por qué deberíamos? Esto es mucho más entretenido_

Más sollozos se podían escuchar atreves de las paredes del pasillo. Pronto me acercaba cada vez más y presentía que yo no debería aparecer en ese momento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Aquí termina la primera parte de la historia._

_-Si no sabes quién es Wendy y los otros, no son OC's. Son Koopalings._

_-No soy fan de Koopalings, solo los puse como malos y blah blah_

_-Es primer capítulo, no esperen mucho amor entre los personajes_

_-*cof cof* WolfXLucas *cof cof* Hahaha, no pondré nada de eso aquí (No tan obvio)_

_-Quise ser la primera Villager(M)XMegaman pero alguien ya me gano :'v  
_

_-Memes escondidos por ahí~_

_-Más personajes en los próximos capítulos! _

_-Me da flojera poner los acentos faltantes, ustedes solo formen los verbos correctos y ajam. Solo quiero subir esto ya para comenzar con lo siguiente._

_-Luego corrijo el punto de arriba _

_-Reviews, Favoritos y Follow!_

_-**Cada capitulo puede durar d semanas. !Perdon! Pero prometo mantener el 2do capitulo listo para la siguiente semana.**_

_-No sé qué más decir, meh~ _

_~PK-Love-Alpha~  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nuevo lugar, nueva vida**

**Capitulo._2 **

**A/N: Me dio flojera poner acentos en algunas palabras (Lo malo de hacer capítulos largos). Pronto editaré el capítulo 1 y este.**

**~PK-Love-Alpha~**

Los sollozos cada vez se tornaban mucho más fuertes y continuos. Sentía como mi mente actuaba por si sola para ayudar a quien se encontraba en ese estado. No me importa si yo termino lastimado o incluso casi muerto, además sé que me estoy metiendo en un gran lio.

_-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-. _Se escuchó una voz femenina con un tono burlesco.

_-¡Mira Wendy! Un miembro del club "Homosexual" vino-._ Ahora fue una voz masculina quien lo dijo.

Bruscamente frene mis piernas al instante y pose mi cuerpo en la pared. Es muy estúpido de mi parte no pedir ayuda a un maestro y tratar de solucionarlo por mi propia cuenta, además sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte quedarme con todo el crédito, pero a decir verdad con esto podría conseguir que esa bola de imbéciles respetaran a los demás.

Asome mi rostro un poco sin tratar de llamar la atención, y ahí se encontraba mi rubio amigo, sollozando en el suelo tapándose la cara con un brazo y con el otro su estómago. Lucas tocia y notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para que dejara de llorar, se podía observar marcas de manos en ambas partes de su rostro. No solo Wendy se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando a quien por obras del destino logro llegar. Un muchacho peli verde se encontraba también con ella. El tipo estaba completamente loco, su cuerpo temblaba y se escuchaba una risa maniaca bajo su aliento.

_-¿Homosexual?-. _Pregunto aquel desconocido. No podía ver quien era esa persona, ya que la puerta del salón de donde salió lo mantenía cubierto completamente y no lograba reconocer la sombra. _-¿Eso es una palabra?_

Pronto la figura salió de su escondite. Era Villager quien había salido del salón de clases. El muchacho traía consigo una pala posando en sus hombros, la cual pronto pasó a ambas manos con un agarre fuerte.

Entre a escena y tome a Lucas por la cintura, haciendo que este se levantara poco a poco. Lucas me miro sorprendido. Le mostré una sonrisa la cual significa que yo estaba ahí para él.

El rubio soltó el llanto y me abrazo fuertemente posando su cabeza en mi pecho. No me importaba en absoluto si mi ropa quedaba mojada, lo importante en el momento era apoyarlo y hacer que se sienta mejor.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora estas en la clasificación de maricones!-. Dijo Wendy aplaudiendo soltando una fuerte risa.

Villager lentamente se acercaba a Wendy y al otro muchacho. Este soltó la pala y con ambos brazos tomo al peli verde y a la pelirroja del cuello mostrando en su rostro una inocente sonrisa la cual pronto se estaba convirtiendo en una risa maniaca, mucho más que la anterior del hermano de la muchacha.

Lucas se retiró de su agarre y poso su mirada en Villager. Lucas parecía asustado ante lo que ocurría, por lo que me tomo de mi brazo y me llevo a unos cuantos metros lejos del muchacho.

-Pfft, HAHAHAHAHAHA-. Villager reía sin parar, sin embargo, su risa no duro mucho. Tomaba mucho aire después de que su rostro bajara para tratar de calmarse, aunque todavía se escucharía risillas infantiles provenientes de él. Sinceramente ahora siento miedo por parte de él, no me sorprende porque Lucas se apartara conmigo en el momento.

-Ustedes díganme. ¿Vivos o muertos?

-¡Por favor! Que pregunta más estupi..-

-¿Vivos?-. Dijo el peli verde riendo con algo de sudor frio en su rostro.

El castaño los soltó, haciendo que los dos temblaran de miedo, mientras que este iba de nuevo por su pala.

-3…

Villager lentamente se agachaba pos su objeto, además de que también lo trataba de tomar con todas las calmas del mundo.  
Wendy y su hermano lo miraban confundidos. Se escuchaban susurros entre ellos, unos que no podía entender con exactitud.

-2…

-I-Iggy-. Dijo Wendy.

-¿S-si?-.

-¡V-vámonos!-.

Iggy y Wendy retrocedían un poco más rápido tratando de no hacer un grito brusco.  
Fue inevitable, los dos salieron corriendo pero no antes de maldecirnos un poco, en especial a mí, y yo ni siquiera me mantuve tanto tiempo ahí.

-1… ¡Sorpresa!~-. Villager soltó sus brazos en el aire listo para dar un abrazo o algo así. En verdad no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El castaño mantenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro con los ojos cerrados esperando por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llego.

Me quede congelado en el momento por la estúpida reacción que mi amigo castaño tuvo. Esperaba algo más ¿"Dramático"?, pero creo que es una forma de defensa buena. Bueno, para mí parece ser algo que pueda funcionar en momentos como esto.

En fin, el caso es que ahora Lucas necesita de nuestra ayuda. Hay tantas dudas que traigo conmigo hacia mi amigo rubio, pero ahora no es el momento para esto.

Lucas trataba de respirar calmadamente, pero su respiración agitada lo impedía. Sentía mis ojos llorosos, no me gusta ver a alguien sufriendo de esa manera. Solté un poco a Lucas y fui hacia sus cosas para levantarlas, Villager también estaba recogiendo las cosas que Lucas había tirado.

Mientras más y más recogíamos las cosas, hubo el momento en el que hice contacto con la mano de Villager. Me congele al sentirlo tan cerca de mí

-Holis~.

Trague difícilmente saliva al escuchar su voz un tanto infantil en un susurro. Gire mi rostro un poco a donde estaba Villager para notar que mantenía una sonrisa inocente, mientras que este abría la mochila de nuestro amigo rubio para introducir las cosas.

-¿No hablas?

Asentí con lentitud sin quebrar el contacto visual hacia el alcalde.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Seguía sin contestar. Sinceramente yo si quería ser amigo de Vil, pero ahora que vi lo que sucedió más aparte Lucas quien poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros, quiero tratar lo menos posible de hacerlo enojar. Según me dijeron que Popo era peligroso si se enojaba, pero ahora que veo lo que le ocurrió a Villager, ya no pienso que ver a un Popo molesto sea tan grave.

-V-Vil…- Dijo Lucas mientras sollozaba un poco menos.

-¡LUCAS!-. Villager tomo con sus manos el rostro de Lucas y guiaba sus dedos hacia los labios de este para curvearlos. –¡Sonríe! ¡sonríe! ¡sonríe!-. Villager saltaba mientras trataba de hacer sonreír a Lucas y olvidad lo sucedido.

-¡Sonriiiiiiieeeeeeee!~-. Termino el castaño con una vuelta tocando con la punta de su dedo la nariz del rubio.

Tome la mochila de Lucas y me levante para luego sacudirme un poco. Fue directo hacia los chicos y amablemente le di sus pertenecías a Lucas.  
Notaba como Vil logro hacer que Lucas volviera a sonreír aun teniendo un poco de lágrimas en su rostro.

-D-descuiden. Puedo irme solo…-. Dijo Lucas. Obviamente note la mentira tras esa mascara. Sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se calmara un poco para luego ir a informar que es lo estaba pasando.  
No quiero sonar grosero, pero Lucas es un completo estúpido por dejarse molestar. Yo sé que no entiendo por lo que está pasando ahora mismo. Después de esto yo fuera directamente con Peach o incluso con Master Hand, además no creo que sea la primera vez que Lucas sufre de esta manera. 

Vi como Lucas se alejaba de nosotros hacia el siguiente salón. Villager y yo solo lo seguíamos con la mirada para que llegase a salvo a su clase.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Villager volvió a preguntarme dando ligeros toques a mis mejillas. Cada vez estos se tornaban molestos, pero de alguna forma no me hacían enfadar.

-Toon Link-. Le dije.

-¡Soy Villager!

-Pero ya dijiste que tu nom…-

-¡Me llamo Villager!

¿Está jugando conmigo? En serio, para que estemos en secundaria no es muy maduro de su parte que siga con la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo me llamo?-. Me pregunto cruzándose de brazos viéndome de reojo.

-Villager.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. El chico continuaba de brazos cruzados y yo solo me rascaba mi mejilla sintiendo cierto nerviosismo en el momento.  
El castaño mantenía la misma pose, mientras que su miraba revisaba cada ángulo de mi cuerpo.

-¡¿Eres un adivino?!-. Dijo mientras tomaba la parte de mi sudadera.

-Pero tú acabas de decir…-

-¡No puedo esperar a decírselo a Rock! Estará tan impresionado que querrá conocerte.

-¡Yo sé quién es Ro…-

Villager puso su mano frente a mi rostro para callarme, y la verdad no eh tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con él. Solo se la paso interrumpiéndome cada vez que quiero contestarle algo adecuadamente.

-¡Se hace tarde!-. Menciono mientras miraba su muñeca. No en serio, ¿Qué hace viendo su muñeca? No hay nada puesto ahí. – ¡Llegare tarde a Informática!-. Termino por decir el muchacho antes de salir corriendo a la dirección a la cual yo me dirigía.

Reaccione con un salto. Fue primero por mi mochila que había tirado a unos 4 pasillos atrás para al fin poder llegar a la bendita clase.  
Hay muchas cosas aquí que quiero saber, y una de ella, es como Villager supo la hora, es decir, no veía ningún reloj por alguna parte y el adivino como si nada. Pero la más importante era que le ocurría a Lucas, no por algo los demás fueron a molestarlo.

Suspire y fui directo al salón de clases. Tuve 5 minutos de retraso y toque la puerta con nerviosismo. No escuche una respuesta, por lo que solo entre y observe como todo el salón de clases se quedaba viéndome atentamente.

-¡TOON!-. Villager me grito sin dificultad al final de las filas. Todos después fijaron su vista al castaño y este solo seguía saludando para que fuese a sentarme con él.

-Llegas tarde-. Dijo una mujer rubia tomando mi hombro.

-E-esto yo… Hum..

No podía mantener mi mirada a su rostro. Estaba demasiado avergonzado ya que los alumnos no dejaban de verme y la profesora mantenía una gran seriedad.

-Sientate Toon-.

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?-. Sé que fue grosero de mi parte no corresponder a la instrucción que me dio.

La rubia levanto una ceja y guio con su mirada al chiquillo que todavía se mantenía saludando sin dejar de gritar mi nombre una y otra vez. Di breve suspiro y no evite el irme a sentar con él en un computador.

-¡Toon! ¡Toon! ¡Toon!-. Decía Villager en susurros para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Samus te está viendo feo-. Dijo mientras apretaba sus mejillas con ambas manos.

-¿Samus?-. Le pregunte.

-¡Sí! La prefesora! ¿No vez?-. Me dijo antes de apuntar hacia donde se encontraba la profesora.

Levante mi rostro disimuladamente un poco para observarla. Para mi sorpresa, la impartidora estaba escribiendo en su celular. Varios estudiantes estaban en sitios web e incluso estaban jugando algún que otro juego en línea.

-Ni siquiera me está viendo…- Dije de manera irritada regresando a mi computador.

-¿Quién se supone que te estaba viendo?-. Preguntó Villager mientras dibuja algo. Parecía algo concentrado.

Suspire fuertemente golpeando mi cabeza en el monitor. Mire de reojo el supuesto trabajo que mi compañero hacía. Su dibujo consistía en un campo de flores, claro que no se miraban bien por el tono infantil que este le daba. Él se encontraba ahí sosteniendo su pala mientras una ¿perrita? Estaba sentada en una banca cerca del dibujo.

Pronto, Villager comenzó a reír y tomo como color el rojo para luego verme maniáticamente.

-¡Mira!~-. Comenzó a rayar el dibujo entero con rojo, después con naranja y al final con amarillo mientras seguía riendo. -¡ Quémense! ¡ Quémense! ¡ Quémense! ¡Quémense!-

Difícilmente trague saliva y le toque despacio su hombro. Me miro con un rostro inocente mientras que ponía otra hoja en blanco. Le di una risa nerviosa y el me dio un sonrisa como si no hubiera recordado que fue lo ocurrió hace unos momentos.

-Ahora dibujare a Rock y a mi~-. Mi rostro no evito mostrar unos labios curveados. Era lindo verlo tan feliz al momento en que hablaba de Rock. Podía notar los ligeros sonrojos y la felicidad que daba mientras más y más mencionaba su nombre. Es como si fuese lo único que lo calmara e hiciera que actuara de manera normal si me preguntan.

Pasaron veinte minutos y Samus seguía metida en su celular. Desde que llegue aquí no ha parado de escribir y mantener risas tenebrosas en ella. Ahora se la razón por la cual Rock no está aquí, o tal vez lo estuvo y decidió retirarse.

Villager había acabado su dibujo, y siendo sincero era bastante bonito comparado con el anterior. En el dibujo estaba él y Rock tomados de la mano. Justo después de que diera una breve mirada, este rápidamente lo guardo en sus archivos y había puesto un nombre extraño, creo que era idioma japonés o algo así, no sé, quizá es algo privado para él.

-¿Me agregas a Smash Forum?-. Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría una página con ese mismo nombre que menciono.

-Me preguntas algo que no tengo idea de lo que es. Soy nuevo aquí Vil-. En verdad este niño me parecía más maduro al momento que escuche que era alcalde y lo vi en el autobús con Lucas.

-¡Te hare una entonces!-. Creo que no escucho lo que le acabo de decir…

-Pero no sabes mi información.

-Entonces dímela tú, así de fácil es.

Lo vi seriamente. No se dé que me serviría crearme una cuenta en eso, además soy nuevo y sería algo extraño hacerme una cuenta para no tener amigos en esta.

-¿Nombre?

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Nombre?

-Vil, por favor, no estoy jugando.

-¿Nombre?

Estoy vencido, en serio, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Toon Link.

-¡Perfecto!

Villager presionaba las teclas lentamente. Creo que no sabe cómo escribir en una de estas.

-¿"Toon Link" con 0?

-¡Se ve mucho más genial! ¡Además nuestros amigos también tienen al menos un número en su nombre!

Se mantenía escribiendo y pasaron dos minutos después de que el pobre terminara al fin con mi nombre.

-¿Gustos?

-De eso yo me encargo Vil.

Asintió e hizo a un lado su asiento para que yo tomara control sobre el computador. Por cada cosa que escribía Villager soltaba pequeñas risillas, lo que hacía que mi rostro se tornara rojo y bajara poco a poco mi cara por lo avergonzado que estaba. No era necesario que se quedara viendo cada cosa que realizaba, pero su curiosidad lo hacía ver lindo.

Faltaban 5 minutos para acabar con la clase. No hicimos nada en todo el santo día. Samus decidió levantarse de asiento cerrando por fin el celular.

-El descanso termino. Ahora hay que trabajar.

Parpadee un par de veces para analizar lo que dijo. ¿En verdad fueron bastantes 55 minutos para descansar? Varios estudiantes comenzaron a reír y apagaron su ordenar.

Levante la mano para que me dieran la palabra y pudiese hablar. Samus vio mi gesto y me dio el permiso.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer si ya solo faltan 5 minutos?

Me miro arqueando una ceja, mientras que lentamente sacaba el celular del bolsillo y me tomaba una foto. Lo que daba mucho más temor era la forma en que lo hacía; mantenía una mirada fija en mí y una fuerte seriedad.  
Cerró el celular y este dio un sonido de 'enviado'… ¿Qué acababa de hacer?...

-Mi clase, mis reglas.

-Si pero se supo...-

-¡Pueden retirarse chicos!-. Dijo Samus saliendo del salón rápidamente de brazos levantados.

No tuve remedio más que tomar mis cosas y levantarme de mi lugar. Villager al momento tomó mi mano y entusiasmado me dijo que el receso había comenzado y al fin podría "conocer" a Rock, cosa que ya sabía.

-.-

-¡Rápido Toon! ¡Ahí están!

-¡E-espera!

Villager me arrastraba casi totalmente hacia la mesa en donde estaban nuestros amigos. Era lógico que al momento de llegar Villager tomara asiento al lado de Rock para luego comenzar a conversar.  
Yo tomé asiento al lado derecho de Lucas, quien también estaba ahí un poco más calmado comiendo su almuerzo con cierta felicidad.

-Villager no te dio problemas ¿verdad?-. Pregunto Rock acariciando el pelo de su compañero. Más que amigos parecen ser hermanos.

-Me fue bien, es solo que…-. No pude evitar terminar lo que iba a concluir. Villager se había aferrado al brazo de Rock, mirándome como si estuviese a punto de llorar. Ni Lucas ni a Vil ahora mismo me gusta ver triste. Hace un momento Villager era la persona más feliz y ahora parece como si estuviera por soltar el llanto. –Me enseñó muchas cosas en informática.

-¡Oye! Eso es un buen avance Murabito.

-¡Gracias Rock!

-¿Murabito?

-Es mi forma de llamarlo, no es nada malo si me preguntas. Es solo su nombre en japonés.

Era bastante genial conocer a más personas con diferentes acentos. Al parecer Lucas y yo sabíamos inglés, mientras que Rock sabía japonés y Vil sabía más de 5. Nunca sabes qué tipo de personas puedes encontrarte en tu camino.

Platicamos por unos cuentos diez minutos mientras comíamos nuestros alimentos favoritos con unos cuentos chistes o anécdotas de las cosas que habían ocurrido tiempo atrás.

-¡Llego por quien lloraban bebes!-. Dijo alguien por detrás con cierto acento mientras que unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Lucas.

El muchacho y yo hicimos contacto visual por un momento. Me miraba con una expresión similar a la mía. No era una mala, era más una de desaprobación.

El pelinegro comenzó a reír y se posó a lado mío estirando su mano para que yo la pudiese tomar.

-¡Soy Ness! ¡Mucho gusto!

Levante un ceja y lo mire desde abajo hacia arriba. El chico tenia rasgos asiáticos, sus ojos era violetas, cosa que me pareció bastante interesante en mi opinión, además se notaba algo de fuerza en sus brazos; supongo que son gracias a las prácticas de baseball.

-Toon Link-. Le mostré una sonrisa tomando su mano. Parecía buen chico, además creo que no solo yo lo pienso. Lucas y Ness se mantenían la mayoría del tiempo conversando, mientras que yo, Rock y Villager hablábamos sobre otras cosas.

-.-

-¡Popo se está demorando!-. Ness gruño bajo su aliento pataleando la mesa por debajo mientras que arrastraba su rostro por arriba de su alimento.

-Creo que sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que alimentarte de esa forma-. Dijo Rock tomando la camisa de Ness levantándolo un poco.

Ness se cruzó de brazos y giro su rostro. Lucas rio levemente y limpio con delicadeza el rostro de Ness, cosa que al oji violeta no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Madura ya ¿quieres?-. Dijo Rock

-_Madura ya ¿quieres?-._ Ness lo imito.

-No quiero comenzar esto de nuevo…

-_No quiero comenzar esto de nuevo…_

-Ness, es en serio.

-_Ness, es en serio._

-¡Basta ya!

-_¡Basta ya!_

-¡Aprende a hablar!

-¡El español no es mi pri… digo,_ ¡Aprende a hablar!_

Rock suspiro y su mano choco con su rostro, cosa que Ness no evito imitar después. Comenzamos a reír en el proceso y Rock se dio por vencido, recibiendo después consolaciones de su amigo castaño menor.  
Ness por otra parte recibía ciertos reclamos por Lucas, pero al parecer todo lo tomaban como un juego, ¿y yo? Bueno, acostumbrándome a lo que tengo que pasar por todo lo que queda del año.

Desde lejos podía ver a Popo tomando una bandeja de comida y cada vez se acercaba a nuestra mesa. Me observó y me sonrió.

Lucas abrió un especio a su lado para que Popo pudiese sentarse a un lado de mí. Parecía bastante alegre comiendo su almuerzo. Todos los de nuestro grupo habíamos terminado, él era el único que faltaba. No teníamos nada que hacer. Había un silencio total en la mesa.

Ness ocasionalmente hacia ruidos o muecas a la cara de Rock, por lo que este solo lo ignoraba y lo miraba con cierto odio.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio?-. Pregunto Popo.

¡Gracias al cielo!

Yo estaba a punto de hablar, pero Ness de un salto se levantó de su asiento y apunto a la cara de nuestro amigo castaño.

-Fue culpa de Rock. Él siempre tiene la culpa, yo lo vi.

-¡¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice Ness?!

-No lo sé. Tu cara se miraba extraña.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

Mis risas mal contenidas querían salir al igual que las de Lucas. ¿Qué acaso todo lo que tenía que decir Ness no tenía sentido?

Lucas y yo no pudimos contenernos más. Nuestras risas inundaron la mesa.

Al fin de cuentas después de 5 minutos Popo había terminado sus alimentos y comenzamos hablar. No teníamos un tema en específico del cual hablar. Villager nos contó cómo fue que el sabia de tantos idiomas. Nos dijo que habitantes de distintas partes del mundo llegaban a mudarse a su pueblo, y era como su deber de alcalde entenderlos para ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que en algún futuro se les ofrezca.

Por otra parte, Rock decidió preguntar a Popo porque esta ocasión se había demorado tanto, es decir, eso no es muy normal en él según mis amigos.

-Oye Popo, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?-. Dijo Rock.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Sabes lo importante que es comer!-. Dijo Ness tomando su barriga.

Popo aclaro su garganta un poco y se rasco la nuca.

-Estaba con Peach.

-¿Haciendo?-. Dijo Villager jugando con dos tenedores de plástico.

-Lo de siempre. No se preocupen.

Ness comenzó a reír por debajo de su aliento dando leves codazos a Villager.

-Heh, lo de siempre-. Dijo el oji violeta.

-Espera…- Menciono Villager viendo a Ness. Mantenía un rostro serio, el cual poco a poco tomaba un color rojizo y su mirada se tornaba más picaresca.

-Ooh~ ¡No me sorprende!-. Dijo el castaño chocando su mano junto a la de Ness. Mi cara no tarda en ponerse rojiza también, había entendido perfectamente lo que quería decir nuestro amigo asiático.

Lucas puso sus manos en su rostro para cubrir su sonrojo, parecía bastante avergonzado. Rock tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza tratando de respirar e incluso se escuchaba que este estuviese contando hasta 10; en pocas palabras, estaba irritado.

Popo mantenía su cara normal. Villager y Ness poco a poco fueron calmándose y nuestro amigo peli negro chasqueaba sus dedos frente a al rostro de Popo.

-Viejo… ¿Entiendes no? ¿Eh, Popo?

-¿Eh? Oh, entendí claramente.

El peli negro bufo y empujo el hombro de nuestro amigo escalador.

Popo comenzó a formar una línea curveada en sus labios mientras me veía de reojo. Los demás comenzaron hablar sobre lo que ocurrió. El escalador me hizo una seña para que asomara mi rostro debajo de la mesa para mostrarme su celular.

Me ruboricé al ver una imagen mía mostrando cierta cara de confusión; era la clase de Samus.

Popo era quien había recibido la foto por parte de la profesora, pero ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Que demo…-

Rápidamente tapo mi boca con su dedo índice. Mi rostro se tornó rojizo y me miraba dulcemente.

-Supongo que tenías esa duda de lo que hizo Samus, ¿No es así?

Asentí lentamente parpadeando un par de veces tratando de razonar que fue lo que ocurrió.

-¿Tal vez sea porque hay algo de ti que me atrae?

Entonces era por eso que Samus mantenía sus risas demoniacas cada vez que le llegaba un mensaje o esta estuviese haciendo otra cosa.

Comencé a balbucear palabras pero un golpe detrás de mi cabeza hizo que reaccionara en el momento.

-No le hagas caso a lo que diga. Te dejara traumatizado de por vida, créeme.

-¡Cállate Rock!-. Le gritó Popo poco antes de que le sacase la lengua de forma juguetona pero molesta

Rock levanto una ceja mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Parecía molesto gracias a la acción poco madura que Popo le demostró.

-No me sorprende el historial de tu celular.

-_No me sorprende el historial de tu celular._

-¡¿Tú también?!

Popo estiro su mano frente a la cara de Rock, mostrando una cara burlona.

-Háblale a Crazy hand.

Quedamos en silencio de nuevo, Popo mantenía el mismo gesto, mientras que Rock lo miraba con cierto odio y sus ojos temblaban como si hubiera perdido por completo.

-OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!-. Ness y Villager gritaron al mismo tiempo tomando la cabeza de Rock, mientras que Lucas solo reía levemente.

-Lo siento Toon Link, tendrás que acostumbrarte-. Me dijo Popo mientras que daba pequeñas palmaditas a mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, ya les tengo confianza.

Popo me sonrió de nuevo formando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Esa mirada me cambio por completo, como si fuese algo que no haya recibido desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera de mis propios padres. Puede que solo tenga un día aquí conociendo a Popo, pero como él dijo hace unos minutos "Hay algo en mí que le atrae", ahora no creo que él sea el único. Hay una cosa en él, no lo sé en verdad, hay algo en el que me parece interesante, quiero saber más sobre el e incluso quiero pasar más tiempo con él.

-.-

Por el momento, trate de salir del tema de lo que hace cada uno y cosas por el estilo. Hay muchas otras cosas en realidad quiero saber, es decir, como debería relacionarme con los demás.

El grupo de Wendy fue uno de los primeros en pasar por mi cabeza. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? No deberías odiar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, pero por el momento, yo no trato de mantener ni crear una amistad con ella. Puede que con su hermano Ludwig pueda haber algo, pero hacia los otro 6 creo que las posibilidades van por debajo de 0%.

-Ehm, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-. Dije algo nervioso.

-¡Claro!-. Villager dijo posando sus codas en la mesa.

-¿Qué hay con esa chica Wendy?

Al momento en que termine, los 5 se quedaron viéndome seriamente, nadie dijo una palabra poco después de que preguntara, era como si se tratase de una maldición de la cual nunca se debe hablar. Pero lo curioso es que siempre que Wendy aparece, quiere decir que habrá problemas ¿y que creen? ¡Si los hay!

-Ella… Es algo "popular" aquí.- Dijo Popo entre comillas para especificar la palabra.

-¿Cómo es eso? Se ve que no es algo querida por otros. No tiene sentido que sea el centro de atención aquí.

-No es eso. Es solo que….

-¿Qué…?

-Su padre tiene que ver en la fundación de esta escuela.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Ahora tengo otra razón mucho más grave por la cual no debe con sus hermanos ¡y menos con ella!

-Si Wendy fuese popular, ella tendría que estar con el grupo de ahí-. Dijo Villager apuntando hacia otra mesa.

-Murabito, ¿No te dije que apuntar a la gente es de mala educación?-. Le dijo Rock.

-Pero esta vez no es a una persona, es a un grupo de personas-. Dijo con una risilla al final.

-Deja de tratarnos así ¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá?-. Ness parecía enojado.

-Si eso quiere decir que soy el más maduro de ustedes, entonces sí-. Rock se posicionó frente a Ness jalando un mechón de este.

-Pero Rock, a ti te gusta que te llame papá cada vez que yo te….-

-¡Que tarde es!

Rock rápidamente tomó a Villager del brazo y salió disparado de la cafetería para ir directo a donde quiera que vayan.

-Rock y Villager cambian sus personalidades bastante rápido.

-Villager es otro caso Toon, pero Rock por otra parte es algo más-. Dijo Ness juntando sus manos frente a su rostro. –Es similar a nosotros en algunas ocasiones, nunca sabes que pasara después.

Lucas pronto se levantó de su asiento y se despidió justo después de que tomara sus cosas.

-¡Oye oye! ¿Nos dejaras solos?

-No te molesta ¿verdad Ness?

El rostro del oji violenta se tornó rojizo y logre escuchar un leve suspiro proveniente de él

-Eres un bebe ¿sabes?

-Si pero soy TU bebe.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

No dijeron nada más, ni yo ni Popo. Al momento en que Ness se avergonzó por sí solo, Lucas salió a paso veloz por la puerta de frente. El peli negro no dudo dos veces y siguió al rubio al mismo paso. Juro que logre escuchar a Ness tratando de disculparse.

-Ness puede ser una molestia de vez en cuando.

-Ya me di cuenta hehe.

Estaba nervioso y creo que Popo también, pero por alguna razón se sentía bien su compañía. Ver que en este momento me sonríe me hace sentir especial. No sé, es una sensación algo desconocida, nunca imaginé que algo así me pudiese pasar, ni siquiera con Tetra, una de mis mejores amigas. Con ella tenía un sensación un tanto similar, pero todo cambio al momento que la vi con cierto muchacho. En realidad no sé, me sentí vacío cuando los vi, pero ahora estando con Popo siento que me estoy regenerando. Me siento feliz.

-¿En que estaba? ¡Oh cierto!

Mis ojos quedaron atentos hacia las palabras de mi compañero. Fue algo inevitable. La acción se hizo por sí sola, como si mi atención solo fuera para él.

-Necesito explicarte más o menos como está organizado esto.

-¿Organizado?-. Pregunté.

-Sí, es más como una guía para que no te topes con problemas y hagas amigos.

-Contigo es suficiente.

Popo me dedico una sonrisa y levanto una ceja, posando su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que me acercara un poco más a él.

-¿Soy suficiente para ti eh?

-¡E-Espera! ¡N-no quise! ¡E-es solo que…-

-Oh, ¿Entonces te refieres a todos nosotros?

-¡S-si!

Popo comenzó a reír y soltó su agarre hacia mí. Yo por otro lado reí algo nervioso para no hacer esto más incómodo de lo que era.

-M-Mejor hay que continuar ¿S-si?

Popo asintió y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza.

-Primero lo primero, ¿Vez que hay muchas mesas aquí no?

Era cierto, no me había percatado de todo lo que había. Villager no me había dado la oportunidad de conocer un poco más sobre el lugar, aunque no era su culpa que yo también estuviese emocionado por ir a comer de una vez.

-Ahora que lo dices… creo que no

-Antes que nada, la mesa hacia el fondo es la de los profesores-. Apunto hacia la mesa al final de la cafetería. Estaba Samus ahí otra vez con su celular, no me sorprende en absoluto. El profesor O'Donell también estaba ahí hablando con alguien quien se miraba mucho más estricto que él. Hubo otros a los cuales no conocía, quizá alguno de esos pueda impartirme clases después de esto.

Samus por el rabillo de su ojo logro verme, el celular seguía en su mano y todavía se mantenía escribiendo en él. La salude con cierto miedo, ya que fue algo incómodo ver que mi compañero traía una foto mía gracias a ella.

No… fue demasiado tarde. Vi el flash salir disparado del celular de la profesora.

"_Una foto ha llegado"_

Gire mi rostro hacia Popo, quien traía consigo su celular, viendo de forma estúpida lo que tal vez sea mi foto que le llego.

-Oye, si quieres un foto mía solo pídela-. No me sorprende que mi voz estuviera un tanto temblorosa. ¿Qué se traen estos dos?

Cerró su celular y sus ojos encajaron con los míos.

-Ya te lo dije. Ay algo en ti que me atrae.

Mi rostro no tardo en ponerse rojizo de nuevo. Nunca nadie había sido tan directo conmigo y menos alguien que fuese un chico.

-Pero ya te dije, si quieres una foto mía solo pídelo-. Di una lave mirada hacia Samus, ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Un escalofrió se apodero de mi espalda y volvió a centrarme con Popo.

-¿Puedo?

-Supongo que sí, pero depende en como la utilices.

-¿Entonces me daría una foto tuya ahora?

-Ehm, ¿No te basta con las que tienes?

Levanto un ceja y me sonrió. Creo que eso es un no.

-¿Qué tipo de foto qui…-

-Desnudo.

Me ruborice por completo, ¿escuche bien?. Creo que el se dio cuenta de mi acción, aunque el solo se me quedaba viendo como si lo que dijera fuese verdad.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso es arte.

Tosí un poco y rasque mi nuca. ¿Qué tipo de amigos estoy haciendo? Primero uno que es bastante tímido, uno que los trata como si fuese su madre, otro que es simplemente muy inmaduro y uno que tiene ¿problemas?

Y ahora…uno que usa directas y es pervertido ¡2X1!

-Mejor sigamos por favor.

-Está bien~

-¿Okay…? Entonces ¿qué sigue?

-La mesa que esta atrás de nosotros, es en donde se sientan los mayores-. Lo dijo al bajo haciendo una seña a espaldas de nosotros. Ahora resulta que no es directo. –Pero comúnmente son los populares.

-¿Y esa niña es mayor que nosotros?

-¿Qué niña?

-La que esta posada en el hombro de ese muchacho-. Mi voz mostraba curiosidad. Era algo extraño ver a alguien menor ahí porque hace un momento me dijo Popo que era mesa de mayores.

-Te recomiendo no llamarla pequeña.

-Pero lo es.

-No seas tan directo Toon.

-¿Hola?-. Mi momento para mostrar sarcasmo se activó.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-. Una line curveada se formó en sus labios. Al parecer capto perfectamente mi "indirecta".

-No ya en serio, ¿Qué hace ella ahí?

Mis ojos apuntaban hacia ella. La chiquilla estaba posada literalmente en el hombro del muchacho; tenía pelo rosa y un vestido con una flor plasmada en medio de este. No solo ella estaba ahí, otros 4 se encontraban ahí, pero yo casi no les tome importancia.

-Villager-. Lo dijo mientras levantaba sus hombros y daba un gran sorbo de su jugo.

-Pero Villager es hombre ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y ella es mujer.

-Sí.

-…..

-Son hermanos. Ella es mayor que el por 2 años.

Ella se ve mucho más menor que él. Es enserio, no es por ofender, pero se ve mucho más baja que yo. Hubo un momento en que me quede viéndola por un cierto tiempo que no di cuenta que ella también estaba viendo.

Me saludo dulcemente manteniendo una actitud positiva, pero por otra parte, el muchacho que se encontraba con ella me miro con cierto reprocho y casualmente comenzó a hablar con ella.

-Hubieras empezado por decirme que eran hermano desde un principio.

-De nada.

-Nunca te di las gracias.

-Pero lo ibas a hacer.

Suspire y golpeé ligeramente su frente con mi dedo, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco y comenzara a sobarse. Que dramático, ni siquiera fue tan fuerte. Es más, ni fuerza utilicé, creo que fue más un toque.

-No seas dramático.

No me contesto, solo se quedaba viéndome. Sus ojos mostraban felicidad y comenzaba a tocarse la frente con ambas manos.

-¿Esta bien Popo?

Tampoco hubo respuesta, parecía bastante entretenido sobándose la cabeza.

-¡No vuelvo a lavarme la frente!

Eso no me lo esperaba, en realidad no sé cómo termine siendo su amigo, pero por alguna razón se siente bien serlo.

-¿Por qué soy tu amigo?-. Le dije con cierta burla en mis palabras, pero no para herirlo claro.

-Porque me quieres.

-Supongo que sí.

Comenzamos a reír y nos vimos a los ojos por cierto momento. Es raro que apartara mi vista de él, no suelo hacerlo con otros. Popo por otra parte me hace sentir diferente.

-¿Y qué más podemos encontrar aquí?

-No te conviene saber más. Con solo esta información y estando conmigo no te pasará nada.

La campana sonó justo después de siete minutos. Era el momento en que yo y Popo nos separaríamos para tomar nuestros rumbos, pero el decidió irse a la oficina con la Srta. Peach a pasarla de nuevo. Qué envidia ser tan listo.

Mi próxima clase seria artes. Sé que se clasifica más como pintar o cosas así, pero siendo sincero eso no es mi estilo. Artes estaba dividido en ciertas partes y una de esas era relacionado con música.

Ahora yo me encontraba solo, ninguno de mis amigos quedaba en esta clase. Aunque a decir verdad no sé si Popo estaba en esta, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se dedica a estar en la oficina.

El salón era bastante amplio, las ventanas abarcaban casi toda la pared y numerosos instrumentos estaban en diferentes secciones. "Principiantes a avanzados"

Había variedad de asientos disponibles, pero rápidamente el salón comenzó a llenarse bastante rápido de alumnos, por lo que tome un asiento delantero.

Una joven un tanto parecida a Peach entro por la puerta. La notable diferencia era que su pelo era un poco más claro y este tapaba parte de su ojo, además traía consigo un asistente.

El chiquillo que estaba acompañándola se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano. Hizo una seña para que me levantara y me posara frente de toda la clase.

-Luma. Gracias por tu apoyo, puedes ir a jugar con tu instrumento-. Su voz era suave y leve. Mostraba paciencia y volteó a verme. Era obvio que lo hiciera ya que soy de nuevo ingreso.

-¿Tu nombre es?

-Link. Toon Link

-Muy lindo, además de que también lo pienso de ti-. Me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que comenzara a juguetear con mis dedos y risillas al fondo se lograban oír. –Me llamo Rosalina.

-G-gracias, no es la única que lo dice.

-Ya me lo eh de imaginar. Y dime…

Levante mi rostro para poderla escuchar atentamente.

-¿Hay algo en lo que te especialista en específico?

Justo después de eso, de mi mochila saque una batuta que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo atrás.

-Sé que no es algo con lo que pueda hacer algún sonido, pero yo solía utilizar esto.

Todos se asombraron e incluso también la profesora. Creo que soy el primero en mostrar una batuta.

-¿Algo con lo que no puedes hacer sonido? ¡Tú puedes realizar infinidad de sonidos! No solo controlar.

-Nunca lo vi de esa forma.

-¿Podrías mostrarme como es que lo haces? Simplemente por tener un instrumento no quiere decir que en realidad tengas talento en eso.

Suspire con nerviosismo y tome la batuta con delicadez. La movía con destreza, recordando como solía dirigir el mis escuelas anteriores. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, imaginaba el ritmo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Pronto los sonidos inundaron el salón, entre más y más movía la batuta, los demás seguían mi ritmo y tocaron la melodía que estaba imaginando.

Al concluir, Rosalina comenzó a aplaudir junto a los demás alumnos. Me sentí algo especial al poder mostrar un talento que casi no era tan reconocido por otros.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido. Era agradable poder conversar con los que se encontraban ahí.  
Las clase solo consistió en que yo dirigiera al grupo. Fue fácil y simple, por lo que no me tengo que preocupar por esto.

Mi última clase está por comenzar y no quiero volver a llegar tarde a una, aunque solo fuese por primera vez.

-.-

-¡Link!-. Grite mientras entraba por fin a casa. Amaba legar directamente a mi hogar y tirarme al piso de la sala. Era algo que solía hacer desde muy pequeño y por lo que veo sigue siendo una costumbre. -¿Link?

-¡¿Toon?! ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

-¿Por qué tan interesado eh? No es muy de ti hacer eso.

-Es solo que me preocupa la seguridad de mi hermano al que aprecio mucho.

-¿Qué quieres?

Link retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta que yo había descubierto que el quería algo. Es fácil predecirlo, no es muy común que me diga ese tipo de cosas y cuando lo hace, es que pretende que haga algo por él. Una cosa esta dicha, no le saldrá barato.

-¿C-Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

-No sabes mentir y es raro que digas que me quieres.

-¿Es un sí?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Algo positivo, porque quieres mucho a tu hermano mayor.

-HAHAHAHA no-. Nunca se sabe que trae Link consigo.

Fue directo hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraba mi habitación. Podría escuchar detrás de mí como Link me reclamaba y trataba de convencerme para ayudarlo en cualquier estupidez con la que se metió.

_-¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!_-. Se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Somos hermanos imbécil!

-…

-…?

-_¡Pensé que eras mi hermano!_

Estaba cansado ya. El seguía gritándome pero no le tomaba importancia. Simplemente hay veces en el que yo soy el mayor de nosotros dos.

Fui a tomarme una ducha rápida para dormir un poco más tranquilo. Tomé unos shorts azules y una camisa blanca para dormir.

Me recosté en mi cama y posicioné una almohada sobre mi rostro. Llevaba buen rato así, había pasado ya media hora y no podía dormir ¡Y eso que soy de sueño pesado! Estaba cansado, algo me impedía dormir, y ese algo era Popo.

¿Qué hay con ese chico?

¿Qué tiene el que me parece interesante?

¿Por qué con los demás no me sucede esto?

_Popo… ¿Qué me hiciste?... Es agradable, listo y genial. No quiero separarme de él. Sigo sin entenderlo, pero ¿Por qué? Tal vez sea su forma de ser, quizá su sonrisa o la forma en que me trata. Solo un día llevo conociéndolo y estoy interesado mucho en el…pero no sé lo que es._

_¡¿Qué me demonios está pasando?!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Puuuueeeees acabo~ Hice lo posible para haberlo terminado en menos de 1 semana, pero la tarea me impedía continuarlo, además de que estaba en semana de exámenes. Pero lo prometido aquí esta, el segundo capítulo. **

**Quise dar personalidades diferentes a cada personaje.**

**Ness por ejemplo lo hice asiático, trate de hacer que los demás se "burlaran" de la forma en que habla, ya que su acento es japonés (creo) y el español no es algo fácil de aprender. Además de que es pervertido.**

**De Villager no mucho de qué hablar, él tiene muchas personalidades diferentes. Quise poner que este pueda saber distintos acentos porque si hahaha, nah, no es cierto. Es una idea que tenía desde que jugaba AC.**

**Megaman/Rock es el más maduro junto con Lucas. Trata de hacer lo posible para no enojarse de todas las cosas que hace Ness y mantiene un relación secreta muy unida con Villager. (Pronto saldrá algo más~) **

**Ness y Rock son amigos bastante unidos, pero son los que fácilmente se enojan uno con otro. En pocas palabras, todos se quieres.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews, favs y followers! Ayuda mucho, ya que significa que están interesados en esto. **

**¡Capítulo 3 de una a tres semanas! En verdad, lo siento.**

**~PK-Love-Alpha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE AUTORA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. **

**Capitulo._3**

_La calidez de su forma en que rozaba su mano alrededor de mi rostro era inexplicable, sus movimientos eran lentos pero sin deseos más allá de otras cosas por ahora... _

-¿Toon?

_Ese rostro, esos labios y esa mirada la eh visto en alguna parte. Cada rose de su boca en mi cuello me hacía temblar y sentir mis mejillas arder conforme más y más bajaba por mi pecho. ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña? Me siento protegido._

-¡Despierta Toon!

_Exhalaba un aliento caliente conforme cada toque que hacia sobre mis pierna. Cerraba mis ojos cuando mordía parte inferior de mi oreja tentadoramente jugueteando conmigo. Me hacía desesperarme, quería algo más que esto, necesitaba algo más satisfactorio y rápido. _

_¡Apresúrate de una vez Popo!_

Agua fría se esparció sobre todo mi rostro, haciendo que me levantara a prisa y me callera de la cama junto a las cobijas. No solo fui yo quien azoto en el suelo, mi reloj también lo hizo pero sobre mi cabeza. Mostraba que eran solo las 4:30 de la mañana. Solo dos horas más para ir al colegio.  
Sobe mi cabeza con ambas manos. Alguien se mantenía parado frente a la puerta con una cubeta en sus manos, parecía molesto por la forma en que sus ojos se reflejaban con la luz de la ventana.

Link era quien estaba enfadado viéndome con cierta ira violenta en su rostro. Después de todo ya era raro no recibir un sermón por parte suya ayer en la tarde.

-¡Llevas haciendo ruido en tu cama toda la maldita noche! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-. Me dijo mientras se sobaba un ojo y me miraba con cierta preocupación en él.

-¿Huh?-. Fue lo único que le pude contestar en el momento. En verdad me sentía confundido ¿Venir a mi habitación solo para gritarme? No eh hecho nada más que dormir.

La cabeza me dolía pero no por el golpe que tuve gracias a mi reloj, el dolor pulsaba dentro y mi corazón estaba agitado, no creo estar enfermo ya que no me siento cansado, mis mejillas ardían y sentía mi boca seca.

-¡No me vengas con que no sabes que pasa!-. Link caminó hacia mí, levantándome por parte de mi brazo y mirándome fijamente.

Comencé a tallarme los ojos y lo vi nuevamente. El rostro de mi hermano se tornaba calmado cada vez que respiraba. Una cosa sobre él es que no le guste gritarle a la gente y menos a mí, soy más que una rupia naranja para él.

-En verdad no se Link…

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cama para sentarme en esta. Recuerdo haber mencionado el nombre de Popo, me sentía nervioso. No quise admitirlo, pero esta sensación la sentí desde el momento en que me quede solo con Popo en el almuerzo.

-¿Pesadillas?-. Me preguntó a la vez en que se sentaba al borde de mi cama. Era lindo de su parte que me ayudara en ciertos problemas, pero por ahora no se si esto sea grave o normal.

-Link… ¿Es normal si…

-¿Si?

Negué rápidamente mi cabeza y reí nerviosamente con volumen bajo. Link parecía confundido ante mi acción y no me preocupa, después de todo yo también me siento preocupado por lo que me ocurre.

-No nada, déjalo-. Mi voz sonaba despreocupada pero a la vez bastante obvia.

-¿Crees que solo por decir que "nada" puedas convencerme de que no te ayude?

Link puede ser un fastidio a veces, pero es demasiado terco cuando recibe un "no" por respuesta al querer ayudarme a mí o a alguien más.

-Me voy a dormir Link.

-Al menos dime que te pasa.

-Buenas noches.

Espero que mi indirecta funcione. Parezco un verdadero tonto, o sea, quiero que me ayude pero a la vez no, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. Pensaba que no entendía a Ness, pero ahora que lo veo desde otro ángulo ya no es lo mismo.

-Por si te preguntas que era lo que estabas haciendo…

Pauso por unos breves segundos, mi sangre se puso fría y me cubrí totalmente por las cobijas para que no viera que en verdad estaba interesado en lo que diría. Es algo egoísta no querer verlo, pero es mi decisión decirle o no.

-Llevas dos horas gritando cierto nombre, además de que justo antes de que te tirara el cubetazo estabas respirando agitadamente.

Quite un poco las cobijas de mi cabeza, no puede ser cierto. Según yo soy una persona calmada cuando se trata de dormir, no creo ser una molestia en cuanto a eso. Mi rostro tomó un completo rubor, haciéndome quedar en poca vergüenza.

-Y… ¿Qué nombre es ese?

Suspiro y empezó a reír en tono bajo. Espero que no haya sido Tetra, porque mi relación con ella es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora mismo, sé que es mi mejor amiga, pero ya no me llevo tan bien con ella desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Cuéntalo, yo también me quiero reír-. Me levanté un poco de la cama y lo vi por el rabillo de mi ojo, siguiendo cubriéndome con la cobija.

-Era algo como "¡_Popo más!_ ¡Popo! ¡_Rápido!" _En serio Toon, que nombre más estúpido.

Antes de dejarlo que siguiera con su risa, involuntariamente reaccioné ante el nombre.

-¡No es un nombre estúpido!-. Completamente me puse de pie y sentía una furia dentro de todo mi cuerpo. Fue de nuevo algo involuntario de mi parte, no tengo idea de porque actué así. –L-lo siento, no quise gritarte Link.

-No, yo lo siento, no debí molestarte.

Quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ser tan valiente como para decir una palabra. Son esos momentos en los que deseas ser el más fuerte pero por alguna razón terminas siendo es las débil de todos._  
_Las palabras querían salir de mi boca al mismo tiempo que las de Link, al parecer cada momento en que querías decir algo, terminábamos retrocediendo para cederle la palabra al contrario.

-Descansa Toon…

-Buenas noches Link…

Link se retiró de la habitación, dejándome pensar en lo que ocurrió. Yo recuerdo haber dicho su nombre, pero no haber soñado completamente con él. ¿Quién se cree el para no poder dejarme dormir? No importa en verdad, no puedo enojarme con él por algo que no hizo en persona… fue solo mi imaginación supongo… una estúpida imaginación.

Mi reloj mostraba que eran las 5:24 de la mañana, es una de las pocas veces que hablo con Link seriamente. Tengo aproximadamente una media hora para poder dormir nuevamente. Es solo viernes y podre descansar para al fin poder comenzar con lo serio. Estaría practicando con el arco casi toda la tarde, así que daría tiempo para que Link olvidara lo sucedido.

_-¿Popo? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?_-. Las ideas seguían por mi cabeza, incluso creo que no pude volver a irme a dormir. El sueño se me había ido por completo, quede de ojos abiertos viendo el techo hasta que amaneciera y la luz invadiera mi cuarto.

_6:20_

No quiero salir hoy. Aún sigo algo mareado y mi cabeza no deja de doler, es la primera vez que me pasa en los 14 años de vida que tengo. Pero qué más da, necesito alistarme.

Saliendo de la habitación fui al baño, no quise molestarme en darme una ducha para no tardar casi una hora, solo remoje un poco mi rostro y cabello.  
Al verme en el espejo, mis ojos hacían lo posible para mantenerse abiertos, daba fuertes bostezos y lágrimas caían de estos. No estaba triste, era solo el cansancio.  
Estoy realmente arrepentido por no querer dormir, daría lo que fuera por 20 minutos.

Tomé una simple camisa verde y el mismo pantalón entubado del día de ayer, no tenía ganas de siquiera vestirme.

Lo peor fue tener que encontrarme con Link en la cocina, ni él ni yo dimos la palabra. Nos mirábamos pero no hablábamos. Las típicas bromas matutinas que me dedicaba hoy no sucedieron.  
Yo soy quien debe dar el primer paso para terminar con la tensión, pero no estoy preparado, además de que estoy cansado y mi cabeza sigue doliendo. Mis condiciones no están tan bien hoy.

-Adiós Link…

Dije en casi un susurro saliendo rápido por la puerta principal de la sala.

El autobús había llegado a tiempo y me apresuré para alcanzarlo y tomar mi lugar antes de que se llenara.

El bus no estaba tan lleno como imaginé, pero el problema era que Lucas no estaba ahí, quizá sus padres lo llevaron al Colegio antes o se fue más temprano. Tuve la suerte de encontrarme ahí a alguien que no me esperaba. Villager se encontraba conversando con Isabelle al final de este, no se miraban tan ocupados, por lo que decidí ir a sentarme con ellos.

Villager terminó dedicándole una sonrisa a su secretaria para luego sentarse de frente como una persona decente. Noté la cierta curva que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que yo me estaba acercando para tomar asiento.

-¡Toon Link!-. Villager dijo educadamente hacia mí, cosa que se me hacía extraña. ¿Será por qué se encuentra con Isabelle? O ¿solo siguen siendo el cambio de personalidades? La verdad no le tomé tanta importancia, el punto es que pude encontrarme con un amigo. -¡Buenos días!

Espero que el día se pase volando y que el problema con Link se arregle. Aunque también es mi deber resolverlo, no debo dejarle todo a sus manos.

-Buenos días Vil. A ti también Isabelle.

Al parecer la muchacha estaba escribiendo en su tableta, por lo que rápidamente reaccionó a mis palabras y su cara se transformaba en un color rojizo.

-¿Dije algo malo?-. Le pregunté a la chica mientras me sentaba al lado izquierdo del alcalde. No creo haber dicho algo que la haga sentir incomoda, de hecho es la primera vez que hablo.

-N-no lo hiciste-. Me dijo evitando mirarme. Jugueteaba con sus dedos y columpiaba sus pies en el asiento del autobús. –Es solo que no te conozco…

-¡Vamos Isabelle! A Toon Link no hay que conocerlo para tomarle confianza-. Dijo Villager posando su mano en el hombro de su ayudante. La chica todavía no parecía convencida como para tomarme como buena persona, ella solo asintió y guió su mirada a su regazo.

-P-perdone alcalde-. Isabelle le dijo al chiquillo, mostrando cierto nerviosismo en su cara.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo Isabelle, además tu también eres mi amiga, no debes llamarme alcalde siempre-. Villager le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Es como si mi amigo que conocí ayer fuese alguien diferente. Su actuar ya no es el infantil que yo vi, ahora es algo más maduro. O quizá esconde su personalidad frente a su secretaria.

-Lo siento…

Villager soltó una risilla y dio un fuerte abrazo hacia la muchacha. Esta le respondió con un gesto cariñoso, parecía bastante feliz cuando Vil la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Ustedes dos están?...

Inclinaron sus cabezas un poco al mismo tiempo, se veían confundidos y más Villager.

-¿Estamos?-. Preguntaron los dos con cierta extrañes en su tono de voz.

-Ya saben, en relación amorosa-. Dije feliz posando mis brazos detrás de mí nuca. La muchacha no tardó en ponerse roja y tratar de poner su atención en el tablero. Mientras que Villager comenzó a negar riéndose infantilmente ante la escena.

-C-claro que no. ¡M-mi deber es solo ayudar a-al alcalde!-. Trataba de evitar mirarme a mí o al Vil mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos. Balbuceaba palabras tratando de explicar lo que en verdad era. Creo que hice las cosas sin pensar y terminé avergonzando a alguien.

Me quedé confundido viéndola, ya que según Lucas, Isabelle suele ser muy amable con los demás. En este momento no está siendo mala persona conmigo, pero creo que todavía no tomo su confianza y puede creer que soy un completo extraño para ella. Era de esperarse, ya que la llamé por su nombre a un solo día de conocerla y verla por primera vez.

En todo lo que llevábamos haciendo paradas no podía ver a Lucas, tal vez si llego mucho antes que nosotros. Villager y yo manteníamos conversaciones algo interesantes, era raro no verlo actuar de forma infantil, mientras que Isabelle solo se quedaba callada y daba breves miradas hacia mi persona. Era como si quisiera hablarme pero su timidez le impide hacerlo.  
No importa en verdad, le daré tiempo, quizá termine siendo amiga mía.

Cada vez que pasaba cierto tiempo cuando hablaba con mi compañero, mis ojos querían cerrarse e incluso soñaba despierto y me quedaba inconsciente por breves segundo. A Villager no parecía importarle, de hecho mi forma en que veo a las personas se hace difícil diferenciar en que sí o no estoy en realidad poniéndoles atención.

En verdad estaba cansado y no era mi intención dejando hablando solo a Villager, él es un amigo al cual aprecio bastante para solo conocerlo en tan poco tiempo.

Di un gran bostezo y mis ojos comenzaron a adormilarse, lo que provoco que atrajera la atención de la chica, parecía preocupada y sacó un termo de la bolsa que traía consigo.

-Toma-. Isabelle estiró su mano para dármelo, al parecer ella se dio cuenta que no dormí bien y mi energía no estaba bien como para trabajar hoy. –No se puede trabajar cansado, toma algo de café- Aun nerviosa me lo dio, su mano temblaba pero ahora no apartaba su mirada de la mía. Lo acepté sin pensarlo y le sonreí dulcemente.

-Gracias Isabelle-. Di un gran sorbo de este pero sin dejarme aprovechar por su amabilidad. Parece ser buena chica, algo tímida quizá pero si agradable.  
Su rostro volvió a cambiar de nuevo a un tono rojizo. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme al hecho de que cada vez le llame por su nombre esto ocurra. Es mi primera vez hablando con ella ¿Cómo no iba actuar de esa forma? El algo que les ocurre siempre a las chicas ¿no?

-N-no hay problema-. Concluyó después de que le regresé su termo para que lo guardara dentro de su bolsa nuevamente.

El café me había despertado un poco, pero no tanto como para lograr mantenerme atento a las clases que hoy tomaría. ¿Sera necesario no faltar a los clubs? Tal vez eso pueda hablarlo con Master Hand aunque me siga dando algo de temor.

-.-

Villager y yo bajamos del bus y fuimos directo a la puerta de entrada a la escuela, Isabelle se había quedado atrás ya que solo era deber de ella que mi compañero cumpliera con esas típicas cosas del trabajo. No es necesario que siempre este acompañando a Villager, pero supongo que es algo que le gusta hacer.

Mi compañero castaño felizmente entro al edificio mientras que yo trataba de al menos poder sobrevivir una clase.

Estando dentro, me dirigí hacia la clase de Ingles con Zelda. Solo quedaban 3 minutos para que estas comenzaran lo que significa que tengo esos minutos para reposar mis ojos, sé que Rock podría ser mi escolta para decirme si la profesora llega o no.

Abrí la puerta y justo delante de mí estaba Wendy hablando con unas chicas. Parecía algo alegre, pero en cuanto su rostro se encontró con el mío, este cambio algo de disgusto. Pude notar en sus ojos el odio que había hacia mí, no solo ella si no también yo le dedicaba el mismo gesto.

-No pensé que durarías en este lugar tanto tiempo elfo.

Su grupo de amigas comenzaron a reír excepto por una que me miraba sorprendida y bajaba su rostro con cierta culpa. No me ha hecho nada malo, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-Pero estoy aquí ¿Algún problema con mi presencia?

Vi como apretaba los dientes y su mirada se transformaba en algo más que odio. Las chicas solo le daban palmadas en su espalda para calmarla, mientras que la única que no lo hacía comenzó a reír en voz baja y me mostró una seña que significaba que podía ir a mi lugar.

-¡Si es un problema! ¡TÚ eres el problema aquí!

-¿Yo soy el problema?-. Me apunté hacia mi persona con mi dedo índice levantando mi ceja viéndola con cierta molestia.

Los estudiantes que estaban conversando empezaron a bajar su tono de voz y su atención fue directamente hacia nosotros. Rock también estaba ahí viéndonos con cierto miedo.  
El trataba de decirme algo con sus labios, pero el problema aquí es que no se leerlos tanto, aunque creo que pude percibir que me decía algo como "Ya no le sigas el juego" y más por la expresión que tenía.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Tomaste la atención de toda la maldita escuela!

-Y tu punto ¿es?...

-¡Gracias a ti ya no soy el centro de atención aquí!

Esta chica está loca en serio, yo no tenía planeado ser popular en mi primer día, ni siquiera tenía planeado hacer amigos ya que eso es un factor que me falla mucho. No podía quedarme sin palabras, era mi oportunidad perfecta para al fin callarla de una vez.

-¿En serio alguna vez fuiste querida por todos aquí?-. Solté una risa mientras iba a mi lugar. Varios alumnos comenzaron a reír y justo cuando Wendy les tiró una mirada asesina estos comenzaron a bajar el tono de sus risas. –Que triste

Al final todos rieron de nuevo y le dedique una sonrisa victoriosa. Rock por otra parte suspiró y me miraba con cierto orgullo. Wendy estaba a punto de replicar, pero Zelda llegó en el momento justo para no oír su voz. Suerte la mía.

Zelda tomó su asiento y todos quedaron callados completamente, mientras que el grupo de Wendy iba a tomar su lugar. Cada una de las chicas me miraba con odio y más Wendy a excepción de la muchacha que me sonrió. Me doy cuenta que tiene cierto parecido con Popo.

-Pensé que en verdad te golpearían, pero creo que no sucedió-. Me dijo Rock agachando su cabeza para susurrarme.

-No me iba a dejar fácil-. Dije orgullosamente viéndolo de reojo con una sonrisa en mí. Había hecho a la clase reír frente a las narices de Wendy y me siento bien por ello. No me tengo que disculpar ni hablar con alguien que no me respete según Link… Siento culpa por no disculparme con el…

-En eso tiene razón. Parece que tú eres de esos que no se rinden fácilmente.

Le di mi respuesta levantando mi dedo pulgar si no antes de sonreírle, mostrando que estaba en lo cierto, pero pronto mi ánimo pronto iba bajando porque en realidad tenía la necesidad de dormir.

-¿Crees que Zelda se moleste si duermo un poco en su clase?-. Le pregunté a Rock en voz baja.

Abrió sus ojos y negó rápidamente moviendo sus manos frente a mí.

-¡C-créeme! ¡La profesora puede ser amable y alegre, pero verla enojada es como ver a Master Hand enojado!

Trague saliva y golpeé mi rostro para no quedarme dormido en media clase. Fue una completa tortura para mí; primero querer dormir y lo segundo era que Wendy y su grupo no dejaban de verme.

Ya solo faltaba media hora para que la clase terminase, Rock se miraba preocupado y centraba su vista en la ventana como si estuviera esperando algo importante. Prefiero no presionarlo y que después el mejor me explique si lo desea.

La profesora nos había otorgado el tiempo sobrante libre, por lo que era el momento para aprovechar que podría dormir algo. Rock estaba de acuerdo con la idea, además de que me ayudaría en cuanto fuese la hora de irnos a la siguiente.

-Toon Link, ¿puedes venir por un momento?

Mi oportunidad se esfumó en cuanto Zelda me llamó, pero ¿de qué me quejo? No puede durar mucho hablando conmigo.  
Me levanté de mi asiento y fui con la profesora. Parecía feliz y su mirada cambiaba a ser picaresca cada vez que me acercaba a su escritorio.

-Te preguntaras porque fue que te llamé ¿No es así?-. Asentí con cierto nerviosismo y rasqué mi nuca tratando de no verme asustado ante ella. –Bueno, es solo que te necesito a ti para cumplir con un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-. Arqueé una ceja y ella hizo lo mismo pero con la misma cara pícara en esta. No es que no desconfié de ella, pero parece ser algo extraño que sea yo al que necesite.

-No te tomará más de 3 minutos-. Okay, esto se pone cada vez más extraño.

-No ha contestado mi pregunta.

Comenzó a reír y dio palmadas en mi hombro. No sabía qué hacer en el momento, por lo que decidí voltear a ver a Rock, quien solo me dedicó sus hombros levantados. Al parecer el tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando.

-Un favor sencillo.

-Eso realmente no explica el porq…-

-Di una respuesta, así que técnicamente ya contesté tu pregunta. No especificaste que tipo de respuesta querías.

_Touché. _En verdad es buena, no me esperaba que algo tan simple me dejara boqui-abierto así como nada. Necesito aprender de ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece entonces?

Zelda tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir en este. Me vio de reojo y de nuevo comenzó a escribir. Ahora es ella quien no ha contestado mi pregunta, esos malditos celulares mantienen entretenidos a todos de los demás. Yo tengo uno, pero no lo utilizo más que para jugar y una que otra llamada.

-¿Profesora?

_¡Flash!_

Rápidamente tallé mis ojos y parpadeé repetidas veces. Sé que fue idea de Popo esto ¡Yo le dije que no volviera a pasar! Creo que no me hizo caso e hizo lo contrario ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!

_¡Enviado!_

-Se la envió a Popo ¿No es así?-. Mi tono mostraba cierta molestia. Yo claramente le dije es raro que me tomen fotos para que lleguen a manos de él.

-Lo hice.

-¿Le pude decir a Popo que si quiere una foto mía solo me la pida? Yo hablé de esto ayer con el-. Suspiré y tomé mi frente algo cansado.  
Se quedó callada viéndome algo sorprendida, pero pronto una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a formarse en esta y apretó el celular fuertemente hacia su pecho.

-¡¿L-le pasa algo?!

Ella negó y seguía contenta queriendo brincar de su asiento, algunos compañeros de clase posaron su atención hacia nosotros. Me ruboricé y volteé a Zelda.

-Secreto Toon~

-¿Puedo ir ya a mi asiento entonces?

Asintió y siguió escribiendo en su celular. Nunca pensé que Zelda fuese a dejar valiosa parte de la clase por una cosa absurda como mensajear, pero al menos no se compara con Samus.

-¿Qué quería Zelda?-. Me preguntó Rock mientras dibuja prototipos sobre otras creaciones.

-Nada importante, solo un favor algo raro-. Le dije posicionando mi rostro en la mesa mientras se recargaba en mis brazos cruzados.

-Déjame darte una recomendación-. Levanté un poco mi rostro para verlo por el rabillo de mi ojo. El todavía no dejaba de dibujar. –Los maestros aquí específicamente las maestras tienen un cierto gusto hacia algunas cosas. Tu solo no te preocupes, siento que terminaras siendo buen amigo de ellas.

Volví a recostarme un poco para cerrar mis ojos de una buena vez. ¿Qué quiso decir Rock con eso? Aunque tiene razón, ya que las profesoras están actuando de una manera extraña cada vez que Popo está cerca. No creo que estén enamoradas de él ¿verdad? Él es solo un chico joven, alguien como yo en pocas palabras.

-.-

-Toon es hora.

Me removí un poco de mi asiento, seguía todavía algo adormilado y no quería despertar. 5 minutos tarde no harán la diferencia.

-¡Toon!-. Un golpe aterrizo arriba de mi cabeza haciendo que me levantara de a tiro. ¿Qué clase de costumbre tienen las personas de levantarme por medio de golpes? Sobé mi cabeza y Rock estaba impaciente ya que lo podía notar por la forma en que movía su pie.

-Cielos Rock, cuando te dije que me despertaras cuando acabara la clase no quise ser tan literal-. Le dije sarcásticamente viéndolo algo molesto. El solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

-No quiero asustarte, pero nuestras siguientes dos horas son con el Sr. Falcon y créeme que sus pláticas son muy incomodas. Tiene mentalidad de un niño de nuestra edad… Eugh, da hasta miedo.

Unas carcajadas salieron disparadas de mi boca, cosa que hizo que despertara aún más.  
-No puede ser tan malo Rock. Lo que si daría miedo es que fuera un pedófilo.

-Eh, tienes algo de razón en eso Toon.- Rascó parte de su mejilla con su dedo índice. –Normalmente solo nos deja como actividad lo que es correr y eso es todo… El pobre no se da cuenta que la Profesora Aran no le hará caso alguno.

-¡¿El está enamorado de Samus?!

-¡Hah! Ya quisieras. Él es más un mujeriego, solo está detrás del cuerpo de las profesoras. Samus es su favorita, pero se nota que ella está demasiado cómoda con el muchacho del club del boxeo. Falcon no tendría oportunidad.

-Quizá, pero tal vez y…-

-No, no hay oportunidad, además si la tuviera no duraría mucho tiempo.

Otra carcajada salió nuevamente de mi boca. Cielos, tener a un amigo que me haga reír es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien, especialmente a alguien tan solitario como yo.

Rock suspiró, poniendo su mano derecha por encima de su frente.  
-Pero por favor, apresúrate que con solo pensar en lo que pasara si llegamos tarde me pone de malas.

-Yo pensé que siempre estabas de malas.

Saqueé mi lengua un poco mientras mis dientes la apretaban un poco, dando una mirada que proporcionaba un reto y tal vez un futuro enojo de Rock.  
El rostro contrario frente a mi mantenía una ceja levantada, ambos ojos azules abiertos, casi como si yo fuese un completo extraño.

-Toon… por favor, te ruego que no actúes como Ness por todo lo que resta del año, no quiero tener que cuidar de otro bebé inmaduro.

-Aw vamos Rock, no siempre se tiene a un guapo bebé que cuidar, y menor si es rubio. ¿Acaso no crees eso?

Labios rectos, mirada seria. Rock se hartó.

-…  
-¿No me vas a contestar?-. Levanté ambas cejas, sonriendo con cierta picardía. Me incliné un poco de hombros, como si en verdad esperase una respuesta de verdad. Aun esto, debería apiadarme un poco del pobre chico. Tal vez y deba estar dentro de sus zapatos, no sé lo que es vivir cerca de cierto jugador de beisbol.

-…  
Negó con la cabeza levemente con los ojos cerrados, ahora dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón sin decir alguna palabra.

-¡R-Rock lo siento! ¡No te enfades por favor!-. Lo siento, pero después de pocos segundos unas risillas salieron de mi boca.  
Tomé mis cosas y rápidamente comencé a seguir a mi compañero.

¡Uf! Suerte la mía, en verdad Rock no hablaba en serio, solo me daba una lección. Tienen razón, es como una madre.

-.-

El campo del colegio. Desde la oficina del Sr. Master Hand se ve grande, pero yo aquí viéndolo justo delante de mi ¡es inmenso!

Estaba boqui-abierto. Todo esto es un nada comparado con mi escuela anterior. El campo es verde, la arquitectura está en perfecta condición y claramente observo que todos pasan un buen rato. Excepto Rock, a él lo veo desde el rabillo de mi ojo y el pobre ya está muriendo de cansancio y no hemos comenzado a caminar, ¡Ni siquiera a calentar!

-Bien… Creo que es algo estúpido decirte, pero como ves, aquí se encuentra el campo. Normalmente veras a todos los Clubes de deportes entrenando por todas partes. Me sorprende porque aunque estén todos aquí, el campo sigue siendo gigantesco para unos cinco equipos más.

-¿Entonces yo estaré entrenando aquí?

-Eso depende. Caminando un poco más hacia el fondo, podrás ver que hay un lugar cerrado. Es utilizado para asambleas y deportes que no utilicen mucho movimiento, ya sabes, de esos en los cuales no se corre mucho al iré libre.

Rodeé los ojos, sonriendo algo leve a su comentario.

-No me digas, cabe casi toda la escuela ahí, ¿no es así?

-Estás incorrecto Toon. Solo la media parte de los estudiantes cabe ahí.

-Ya veo. Supongo que esta escuela no estaba preparada después del to—

-Por eso hay dos de esos-. Rock dijo mientras reí. Golpeó mi brazo con la punta de su hombro.

-¡¿Cuánto dinero le tomo a Master Hand y a su hermano hacer esta escuela?!

-No lo sé, Ness debería saberlo. El lleva más tiempo aquí que nosotros. Si le preguntas, no esperes la respuesta al momento, el tonto saldrá diciendo otra de sus infinitas estupideces.

Rió más. Para ser alguien que no toma los chistes como algo divertido, se toma la libertad de hacer los suyos. ¿Pero qué más da? No me había divertido tanto en mi vida. Es grandioso tener amigos.

Cada quien ahora se encontraba estirando en su propio lugar; el profesor con siempre según Rock, estaba intentando ligar con una de las impartidoras de Yoga. Vaya, en serio que necesita una novia.  
Dejé, escapar un suspiro, dedicándome otra vez a empezar con los calentamientos. Fue fácil el tocar la punta de mis pies con ambas manos; una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro a la vez que observaba como varios de mis compañeros no lograban hacerlo, y si es que lo lograban, no duraban tanto en estar en la misma posición. Tal vez y sobresalga en esto.

Fue gracioso ver frente a mí a Rock, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para al menos llegar a la mitad de sus rodillas. Pobre chico, primero me burlo un poco haciéndome pasar por la persona a quien más lo pone en estrés y ahora aquí estoy, viendo como le es imposible hacer esfuerzo físico sin sudar casi litros de _obviamente_ sudor.

-¡Hola!

Quedé paralizado por un momento, parpadeando con cierta confusión. Juro que escuché una voz, tal vez no dirigida a mi así que es mejor no tomarle importancia. De alguna manera, la voz era desconocida pero supe al momento que era de una chica.

-Eh... Uh... ¿hola?

Un leve tic se sintió en mi ojo. Hay gente que no entiende indirectas ¿verdad? Me apiado de la pobre persona a quien le está hablando, es triste ser ignorado.

Una palmadita se sintió sobre mi hombro izquierdo, cosa que hizo que girara mi rostro.

-¿Hm?-.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Pensé que iba ser ignorada! Oh, digo... ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte!-. Parecía estar muy feliz al momento en que me habló. Ese rostro... ¡ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente!

-El placer es mío.- Le contesté con dulzura, claro que después de haber levantado mi cuerpo; no fue por completo, ella estaba sobre la punta de sus pies con sus manos reposando sobre sus rodillas, mientras que yo solo estaba sentado, también ahora con mis manos descansando sobre el fresco césped. -¡Yo te recuerdo! Tu eres la chica que estaba junto a… Wendy.

-Bueno, estás en lo cierto, pero eso es otra historia, ¡por ahora no hay que darle importancia ¿está bien?!-. Estaba exaltada, nerviosa a la vez. –P-Pero bueno, mi nombre es Nana. No es necesario saber el tuyo, sé perfectamente quien eres tu.

-¿Nana? Estoy seguro de que eh escuchado tu nombre por algún lado. Tienes un gran parecido a…-

-¿Popo? Si, lo sé ¿Que esperabas de mi gemelo?

-¡¿Popo?!-. Tal vez por eso me parecía tan linda. –¡¿Entonces si son herm-?!

La chica tapó mi boca con cierta brusquedad. La atención de ciertos compañeros de clase se llevó hacia nosotros. Nana sonrió hacia los demás con nerviosismo, mientras que yo levantaba mi ceja derecha sin sinceramente saber que era lo que ocultaba. No es tan malo decir que cierta persona si sea tu hermano, especialmente con estos dos. ¡Obviamente si es su gemela! ¡Son iguales! _ S. _

-N-No hay nada que ver aquí chicos. ¡S-Solo estoy tratando de hacer a un amigo! ¡Jaja! ¡Sí! ¿N-No ven?

Literalmente sentí un nudo en mi estómago por la forma en que trataba de defenderse. Creo que acaba de empeorar las cosas.  
Fruncí el ceño un poco, por lo que una idea estúpida comenzó a controlar mi cabeza, tal vez y así deje de preocuparse menos por pequeños detalles.

-Verán, Toon Link es un gran amigo y-y deberían t-tomarle un poco de confianza. Él e-es… ¡_¿Q-Que demonios estás haciendo?!-. _Susurró eso último.

Me encogí de hombros, continuando lamiendo la mano de mi compañera. Puede ser raro, pero por la forma en que me tomó por sorpresa, hizo que mordiera un poco mi lengua y esta comenzara a sangrar unas cuantas gotas.

Retiró sus manos de mi boca, sacudiéndolas de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado para el otro. Espero y eso le deje un pequeño recuerdo mío. Nadie se mete con mi boca.  
O tal vez pueda hacer una excepción... ¡Cuando consiga _novia _por supuesto!

Al parecer, ya nadie le tomó importancia y solo continuaron las pláticas. Por un momento, el campo había quedado en silencio justo después de que Nana tratase de explicar lo que ocurría, aunque después de que mi sorpresa las hiciera cambiar de actitud, lo vieron como algo completamente normal. No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo, ya sé cómo defenderme de ella, incluso si solo quiero molestar a la pobre chica.

-¡Eres un asqueroso! ¡¿Qué es lo que ve en ti?!

-¿Disculpa…?-. Incliné mi rostro un poco.

Noté que un leve rubor se apoderó de su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior, riendo otra vez con nerviosismo.

-¡N-No es nada! S-Solo yo y mi tonta manera de decir mis p-pensamientos en voz alta.

-Nana, juro por mis diosas que si llegas a decir que Wendy está enamorada de mí, voy de una vez a lanzarme de un puente.

La castaña negó con su cabeza rápidamente mientras me miraba sorprendida. En mi mente noté que un gesto de tristeza tomó parte en su rostro, cosa que hizo que me preocupara.

-Jeje, ya quisieras… Wendy ya tiene novio ¿sabes?

¡¿Wendy tiene novio?! Eso me sorprendió bastante. ¡¿Cómo alguien puede estar enamorado de una mocosa presumida?! Un leve frio recorrió mi espalda, aunque me sentía muy aliviado cuando Nana me contradijo. No quisiera pasar mi vida a lado de alguien como ella.

-¡Ja! Ya me imagino al pobre imbécil que está a su lado. Muchacho rico al cual sus padres lo obligan a salir con ella.

-No es así Toon… Él no es un imbécil y tampoco rico...

-¿Ah no?-. Puse mi dedo índice sobre mi mentón, retirando mi mirada hacia un espacio libre que no fuese Nana o lo alumnos. Negó, ahora rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Ella de alguna manera se veía dolida por esto y creo que yo fui parte de esto. –Entonces... ¿No te importaría decirme?

-Popo es su novio…

Desde ese momento, mi vida dio un giro inesperado.  
La verdad no sé por qué me siento así. Hay un sentimiento en mi interior que me hace odiar a Wendy un poco más de lo que hago ahora.  
La mirada de Nana era muy diferente a cuando la vi por primera vez hoy. Creo que teníamos la misma mirada.

El hecho de que Popo tenga novia y siendo Wendy me hace sentir como si yo hubiese perdido algo… P-Pero él es feliz supongo. Popo en mi opinión, no se ve herido o incluso infeliz. No creo que lo que sienta ahora sean... celos ¿verdad?

-L-Lo siento… Jaja… No debí llamarlo un idiota… En serio Nana, no era mi intención hacerlo.

-No es eso Toon. Yo te perdono por eso y sé que mi _hermano_ también lo haría…  
Abrí mi boca listo para comentar más sobre el caso, pero fui interrumpido por Nana, que nuevamente comenzó a hablar con el mismo tono decaído de hace unos momentos. –Pero... ¿sabes algo? Popo lo hace por beneficio propio…

-¡¿Quieres decir que solo la está utilizando?!-. Ahora es cuestión mía si preocuparme por mi enemiga o por Popo. No creo que mi amigo lo haga por algo malo. Quizá… Yo lo estoy malinterpretando todo.

-Puede sonar horrible pero si lo hace. Pero ¿Cómo explicarlo?... Popo lo hace para...- Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos azules de Nana. La castaña talló con fuerza para no dejar escapar más, pero le era imposible parar.

Me preocupé más de lo que ya estaba por ella. Ahora la encuentro llorando frente a mí. ¡¿Qué tan grave es el problema que se traen entre manos?! ¿O es acaso que Wendy tiene mucho poder sobre nosotros…?

Los sollozos de la muchacha eran en un tono muy bajo. Solo yo era capaz de escucharla en este momento.  
Nana en serio parecía asustada, casi como si no quisiese estar en esta escuela. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas continuaban su rumbo sobre sus mejillas.

-Debo irme… p-por favor ve con cuidado…

Nana no me vio a la cara, yo no quise incitarla a hacerlo. Tal vez, y probablemente si sea algo muy difícil por lo cual deba pasar ella y Popo. Son buenos chicos… pero no entiendo aun todo esto… ¿Popo y Wendy? Un chico noble y una chica engreída.

Hay algo extraño en esto. Yo muy bien que lo sé.  
Desde esa vez que vi a Nana por primera vez, noté al principio que estaba al lado de Wendy aunque ahora más que lo recuerdo, ella no tenía desde mi punto de vista la personalidad que se encontraba en la pelirroja y las otras dos muchachas que estaban a favor de la _líder._

_-¿Qué pasa con todos aquí?-. _Pensé.

-.-

El final del día llegó. La verdad, supe gracias a Rock que no es necesario aceptar el primer día a los clubes justo después de que ingreses. Los líderes de estos saben muy bien las tareas que tenemos aparte de todo esto.  
No creo que se den cuenta que tengo todo el fin de semana libre; no especificaron si puedo faltar al no tenerla, así que creo que tendré que aprovechar.

Algunos alumnos, quizá la mayoría se quedó hasta tarde. Villager y Rock lo hicieron.  
Sentí calidez en mi interior cuando me despedí de ambos. Normalmente en mi colegio anterior los demás se golpeaban y no les importaba si alguien salía lastimado. Sin embargo, el recibir un abrazo del castaño menor me hizo sentir bien incluso si solo nos llevamos conociendo por dos días. Algo pasa por la cabeza de Vil, pero de alguna manera su actitud optimista y por la forma en que actúa como un niño de tres años lo hace adorable, no más que Popo obviamente… _Popo_… _¿Cómo fue que te metiste en este lio?... ¿Por qué Wendy?..._

_¡Uff!_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando choqué con unos de mis compañeros. Agité mi rostro un poco, teniendo la vista algo borrosa.

-¡Toon! ¡Pensé que ha habías saltado las clases e incluso todo el receso! No te eh visto todo el día-. Era cierta voz aguda. _Esa persona _no sabía pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. Ya sabrán de quien estoy hablando. –Creí que te había perdido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo todo el día travieso? ¿Conquistando chicas quizá? ¿Hmm?-. Si, era Ness.

Solté un largo suspiro. Estaba algo cansado, pero no me haría el mal quedarme a hablar con es inmaduro del grupo.

-Solo eres tú-. Me crucé de brazos; una sonrisa picaresca sobre mi rostro. –Claro Ness, miles de chicas caían a mis pies con mis me sorprendería si Lucas consiguiera también unas cuentas. Hablando de Lucas… ¿No lo has visto? Es extraño que no apareciera hoy. Hace una hora mientras estaba con Rock, el Sr O'Donell parecía más amargado.

Ness me sonrió con tristeza, sentándose en una de las bancas que estaban frente a la entrada del colegio. Suspiró, palmeando el lugar contrario a su lado para que yo tomase asiento.  
No lo pensé y directamente fui a su lado. El oji-violeta miraba hacia frente con seriedad a la vez que una diminuta línea curveada formaba sus labios. Lo miraba con curiosidad; no fue mi intención herirlo si es que mencioné a Lucas. Tal vez tuvieron una discusión y lo arruiné recordándole lo que pasó… Vaya, que gran amigo soy.

-Así que hoy es el día ¿Eh? Debí pensarlo…

Parpadeé unas tres veces tratando de procesar su pregunta. Ness en serio estaba herido, podía oírlo en sus palabras.

-No quiero sonar como un ignorante o como un grosero, lo siento… pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Estoy seguro de que Lucas nunca fue tan miedoso y tímido… Yo mismo sé que él es alguien valiente en el fondo y hace lo posible para tener completa determinación-. El beisbolista giró su cachucha un poco, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo anaranjado. –Lucas ha pasado por demasiado Toon…

-….

-Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde la pérdida de su madre…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Dices que él no tiene madre?..

Ness asintió, enchuecando la boca como si estuviese mordiendo su lengua para controlar algunas emociones; el llorar.  
-Supongo que fue bastante doloroso perder a alguien que te dio la vida… especialmente si fue asesinada frente a ti. Su padre ya no le toma importancia a Lucas… desde que también Claus… el hermano gemelo de Lucas muriese en sus brazos…

-Entonces, Lucas ahora vive por su propia cuenta ¿No es así?

-Exactamente. Claus quería cobrar venganza por eso pero… falleció. Aún no sabemos la causa de eso, Lucas nunca quiere hablar de eso. Tal vez un paro cardiaco o algo así... el punto es que como dije, el pobre murió sobre los brazos de Lucas. Solo imagínalo Toon, ver a tu hermano morir tiempo después de que tu madre lo hiciese antes.

-Ahora siento que tengo más razón de estar al lado de Lucas y brindarle todo mi apoyo.

-Créeme que si Toon… Yo sinceramente, solo quiero ver a Lucas feliz. Tal vez tenga que tratar miles de años para poder sacar más que una risa de él. Quiero que siente que el mundo no es tan horrible como él piensa. Puede haber personas malas, lo sé… pero yo en verdad quiero que se mantenga a salvo.

-¿Lucas no te contó lo que sucedió ayer?

-¿Hmm?-. Su atención fue directa a mí. Sus ojos violetas se miraban mucho más visibles.

-Wendy y su hermano… lo tenían acorralado. La verdad no sé con qué propósito, pero ahí estaba contra los casilleros. Estaba llorando y decían cosas tan horribles de su madre. No me quedé parado y fui a ayudarlo-. Me miraba con la boca un poco abierta. Tal vez Lucas no le contó sobre esto. Yo también haría la misma reacción si alguien hubiera lastimado así a mis compañeros y no me hubiese enterado. –En eso, Villager también ayudó… y Lucas solo se retiró…

-Es por eso que estaba tan extraño el día de ayer. Supuse que algo andaba mal y fue a su hogar… Me quedé ahí hasta que él al fin cayera dormido. ¿Wendy dijiste? Tantas veces que le digo que se detenga... ella solo no escucha…

-¡Entonces no se queden callados! ¡H-Hablen con Master Hand! ¡Ella no es alguien superior a nosotros! Es solo una mocosa que no sabe el significado de respeto.

Ness rió bajo su aliento, girando nuevamente su rostro para mirar hacia el frente. Varios niños estaban jugando en el parque y algunos adultos paseaban a sus mascotas. –Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo miedo. No solo yo, todos incluyendo Master Hand le tenemos temor. Basta con solo ignorarla y nada malo pasará.

Ya no dije nada. Hice el mismo movimiento que Ness; Mirada al frente y relajarme un poco antes de que la ciudad obscureciera por completo.  
Múltiples pensamientos apuñalaban mi cabeza ¿Y si Popo también le tiene miedo? ¿Qué tan poderosa es ella? O peor aún, ¿Habrá alguien más poderosa que ella o sus hermanos?

-Lo lamento pero debo ir a visitar a Lucas. Ya sabes, esto es un momento muy difícil para él. Espero y entiendas.

-Claro que entiendo Ness. Cuando lo veas, dile por favor que tiene todo mi apoyo y no me echaré atrás si alguien lo molesta.

Me sonrió, colocando su mochila sobre su hombro.  
-Muchas gracias Toon. Es bueno tener personas como tú. Disfruta tu fin de semana.

-Igualmente Ness. Cuídate.

Cada paso, cada vez que Ness salía de mi vista. Rock es tan dramático, Ness no es tan inmaduro después de todo.

_**Bzt bzt bzt bzt**_

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón. ¿Mensaje nuevo? Fruncí el ceño. Normalmente no recibo mensajes, tal vez una que otra ocasión de Link, pero este decía en si "Solicitud."

_**Aceptar**_

La imagen al fin apareció… ¡Era Popo! ¡¿C-Como encontró mi perfil tan rápido?! B-Bueno, no se ve tan mal sonriendo… E-Eh ¡No no! ¡Eso era lo que esperaba! No tuve la oportunidad de verlo el día de hoy. Tonto, ¿Cómo se atreve?

_P: ¿Me extrañaste querido?_

¿Qué demonios…? Tragueé saliva con pesadez. Ni siquiera lo estoy viendo y ya me siento nervioso. ¡Debe ser porque nunca eh hablado con alguien por medio de mensajes! ¡Sí! ¡Obviamente es eso!

_T: ¿Es así como dices hola?  
P: ¡Vaya sorpresa! Discúlpeme su majestad. Hola.  
T: Estaba siendo sarcástico…  
P: Me lo imaginé. Solo quería hacer reír. ¿Funcionó? _

Vaya que si es un tonto. Logró hacerlo. Mi rostro ahora tenía plasmado una sonrisa estúpida.

_T: No.  
P: ….  
T: Solo bromeaba tonto. Claro que lo lograste.  
P: ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que lo había arruinado por completo.  
T: Bueno- Entonces- ¿Qué se te ofrece Popo?  
P: Que rudo. En fin, espero y mañana no estés ocupado. Tenía planeado invitarte mañana a un café o tal vez solo a pasarla bien al parque. Así que no aceptare un __**no**__ como respuesta o cualquier otra cosa que pueda negarlo. ¡Sera a las 10:00, se puntual y atractivo! Te espero en la entrada del colegio, ya que es el único lugar al que sabes llegar.  
T: ¡¿Qué?!_

**Popo se ah desconectado**

_T: ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO_

Aunque si acepto tu propuesta…

Espero y veas este mensaje.

Suspiré con pesadez, soltando el celular sobre mi pecho. Cerré los ojos por un momento.  
Abrí los ojos literalmente un segundo después de que me diese cuenta de lo que acabo de aceptar.  
¡¿Yo con Popo?! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando cuando lo acepte?! ¡Creo que ni siquiera estuve consiente cuando lo hice!

Vaya… estoy más nervioso que nunca… y estoy con un estúpido sonrojo desde mis orejas hasta las mejillas.  
¡Juro que estoy muriendo por dentro y por fuera!

El día ha sido bastante largo.. Creo que es momento de ir a casa y disculparme… espero y mañana quite todos estos pensamientos negativos. Pido por favor- pasar un buen rato con Popo.

Continuará…

**QUE SUSPENSO. ¿POPO ES NOVIO DE WENDY? WOOOOOW… No me maten… YO solo sé cómo es la trama de la historia… LA HISTORIA DICE QUE ES POPO X TOON ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.  
NO ES CANON ASI QUE NO SE ENOJEN.**

**Oh... Jeje… ¿regrese? *Tose* **

**Obviamente la escuela me mantuvo muy ocupada y la verdad le tomé mucha más importancia. Una que otra vez leo unos cuantos fics, pero terminé distraída con algo mientras traté de escribir este fic- Bueno, bueno, bueno. . . *Risa nerviosa* Pues, doy mil disculpas por no haber continuado con el fic… ¡Nunca dije que lo cancelaria, así que para aquellos que aún tenían fe, aquí está su capítulo! **

**Okay, muy bien, ya me disculpé, así que—**

**Hay cosas de las que debo hablarles  
n  
n**

Tengo tantas ideas por mi cabeza que la verdad no estoy segura de continuar con las mismas parejitas de aquí. Solo la principal quedará como la original y no cambiará.  
1- Tal vez quede como Megaman X Ness…. *Suda* La forma en la que usaré a Megaman será- Bueno, el de alguna manera, ¿odiara pero amara a Ness? A G H, no me juzguen, solo es una parejita que se me ocurrió desde que Lucas no estaba confirmado. *Llora*  
2- Villager quedará con Isabelle y Lucas con _ (Personaje secreto ho ho), si es que la mayoría aquí acepta el punto 1.  
3- Poner Pokemon(es)(s) como humanos sería algo- No muy creativo y raro llamar a un niño rubio Pikachu, así que quedaran como mascotas comunes.  
4- Quiero hacer un infierno la vida de cierto personaje (mi favorito). Con toda honestidad, espero que sufran, lloren y me odien por lo que pasaría en un futuro capitulo.  
5- ¿Odio a Wendy? HAHA, claro que no… Bueno si, la maldita me robó el 1er lugar en Mario Kart, PERO es la única antagonista que sale en Smash así que no importa. *Se encoje de hombros*

**PERO NO SOLO YO TOMO LA DECISIÓN. SI QUIEREN Y DEJO TODO COMO COMO ERA ANTERIORMENTE, O AL MENOS QUE USTEDES… Quieran… seguir… elpunto1aunqueséquemuchosnuncahabianescuchadosobreestosdos…  
Nah, ya en serio, ustedes decidan por mí :3 Después de todo, yo solo quiero que disfruten de este fic uvu**

Prometo y trabajar en el Capítulo 4 ;n;

**PK-Love-Alpha ¡Fuera!**


End file.
